Muito Barulho Por Nada
by Lady Bee
Summary: Na política, no amor e na guerra, se não vale tudo pelo menos vale muita coisa. UA Ed/Lu Pet/Su.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vale Tudo**_

Há muito tempo atrás, nas terras ensolaradas e cálidas de Nárnia, havia um velho rei chamado Frank, viúvo e com dois filhos a seus cuidados. O velho rei via em seu filho mais velho, Peter, todas as características necessárias a um soberano e se orgulhava de proclamar isso a quem desejasse ouvir.

Sua filha mais jovem, por outro lado, era constantemente privada das atividades próprias a uma criança real por ser muito ingênua e inocente. A princesa Lucy tinha um bom coração e muitas vezes ela se via enganada ou desiludida justamente por ser incapaz de pensar mal de alguém. Lucy jamais herdaria o trono, por ser uma garota, mas era esperado que um dia ela se casasse com algum príncipe e formasse uma boa aliança para seu país.

Cabia a Peter cuidar de sua irmã mais nova, tarefa que ele sempre encarou com grande prazer, pois os dois eram quase inseparáveis. Os dois jovens eram tanto o orgulho, quanto o futuro de Nárnia e o povo acreditava que Aslan abençoaria ainda mais aquela terra quando Peter fosse coroado.

Eram tempos felizes até Jadis, a Feiticeira Branca, voltar toda sua inveja e fúria contra o reino de Nárnia e seus herdeiros. Ela era a soberana das terras estéreis de Charn, onde aconteciam coisas tão terríveis que nem mesmo ouso descrever, e seu maior desejo era expandir seus domínios eliminando o rei Frank e seus descendentes.

Naqueles tempos, Peter tinha catorze anos e Lucy ainda não havia completado onze. O rei Frank estava enfermo pela idade e se aproveitando da vulnerabilidade, Jadis decidiu atacar Nárnia. Acreditando que o jovem príncipe não poderia ser palio para ela por conta da pouca idade e falta de experiência, a Feiticeira avançou com força total e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando se viu encurralada em pleno campo de batalha por aquele garoto.

Peter tinha um talento notável para batalhas e era um general brilhante. Logo o exército de Jadis estava batendo em retirada e a Feiticeira se viu tão humilhada que jurou vingança ao príncipe e também a preciosa princesa Lucy.

Jadis voltou para Charn e passou a maquinar um plano muito bem bolado para acabar de uma vez por toda com a família real de Nárnia. Era sabido que Peter logo estaria em idade de arranjar uma noiva e todos os conselheiros do rei estavam vasculhando os reinos visinhos em busca de uma candidata adequada para o posto de rainha.

Jadis sabia exatamente quem seria a candidata ideal. A princesa Susan, filha do rei de Telmar, era conhecida por todos como a jovem mais bonita do mundo. Príncipes e reis se metiam em brigas ferrenhas na esperança de obter sua mão em casamento, mas ela se recusava a aceitar qualquer pretendente. O pai da garota estava nas ultimas e quem subiria ao trono era seu irmão mais jovem, Edmund, que não via com bons olhos as recusas da irmã.

Tão logo Edmund fosse rei, daria um jeito de casá-la e de preferência com o pretendente mais rico que pudesse encontrar. Nárnia não era um reino tão rico quanto a Calormânia, por isso todos já contavam como certo o casamento de Susan com Rabadash, o filho mais velho do Tisroc. A mera idéia deixava a princesa nauseada.

O plano de Jadis consistia em jogar um feitiço em Peter e na princesa Susan. O príncipe de Nárnia se apaixonaria por ela de tal modo que se recusaria a aceitar qualquer outra noiva que não fosse ela e Susan, por sua vez, sentiria tanto asco de Peter que se recusaria até mesmo a encará-lo. Tomado de amores pela princesa telmarina, o rapaz ficaria incapaz de sentir qualquer atração por outra mulher e conseqüentemente jamais teria filhos para herdarem o trono.

Ainda que Edmund entregasse sua irmã ao príncipe de Nárnia, a garota teria tanto pavor da idéia que acabaria cometendo suicídio antes que Peter pudesse tocá-la e sua morte levaria o jovem noivo a loucura. Sem herdeiros e com uma irmã tolinha impedida de assumir e incapaz de levar o exercito de Nárnia ao campo de batalha, o trono pertenceria à Jadis sem esforço. Só por garantia, a Feiticeira lançou um feitiço em Lucy para que a princesa, mesmo quando chegasse a vida adulta, não sangrasse e para efeitos de lei fosse considerada uma criança eternamente.

A Feiticeira plantou nos sonhos de Peter a imagem perfeita do rosto de Susan e quando ele despertou na manhã seguinte, comunicou a todos que somente se casaria com a princesa de Telmar. O rei Frank enviou seus emissários ao velho rei telmarino e as negociações começaram.

Quando Susan foi informada, todo palácio pode ouvir seus berros indignados proferindo palavras que jamais deveriam ser ditas por lábios reais. Ficou de tal modo transtornada que chegaram a convocar o médico para examiná-la, acreditando que a garota estava fora de seu juízo normal.

Diante de tal reação, o rei Frank tentou convencer o filho a tomar outra jovem por esposa, mas Peter estava irredutível e chegou a se tornar violento diante da sugestão. Nem mesmo Lucy conseguiu acalmá-lo e os emissários reais não viram outra solução se não insistir nas negociações.

O processo se estendeu por anos até que tanto o rei de Nárnia, quanto o rei de Telmar estavam mortos. Peter agora era o Grande Rei de Nárnia e podia se orgulhar de sua aparência de jovem impetuoso, belo e robusto, no auge de seus vinte anos. Edmund também foi coroado e havia se tornado um rapaz de inteligência aguçada e rosto bem feito que sempre denotava um tom ou dois de mistério e perigo, mesmo para alguém que ainda não havia completado dezoito anos.

A esta altura, todos os conselheiros reais de Nárnia estavam apavorados com a idéia do Grande Rei ainda não ter filhos e da princesa Lucy ainda não ter apresentado o definitivo sinal de sua vida adulta, mesmo tendo corpo de mulher feita.

Peter, farto de todas as tentativas frustradas de conseguir a mão de Susan, decidiu que era hora de demonstrar suas intenções de forma definitiva. Montou uma comitiva real e zarpou em direção a Telmar a bordo do navio Peregrino da Alvorada, enquanto sua irmã, com a ajuda do fauno Tumnus, se encarregava de comandar o reino na condição de Regente.

O Grande Rei de Nárnia se apresentou diante do Rei Edmund, um mês após sua partida. O rei mais jovem encarou seu real convidado com curiosidade e algum interesse, já que Peter havia levado presentes esplendidos consigo para agradar seu anfitrião.

Quando soube da presença de Peter, Susan se trancou no quarto e se recusava a sair de lá enquanto berrava para quem quisesse ouvir o que pensava a respeito de seu pretendente. Edmund se sentiu constrangido pelo comportamento da irmã e diante de tamanha insubordinação ele chegou à conclusão de que era hora da casá-la, fosse com Nárnia, fosse com a Calormânia. Aquela mulher desvairada não continuaria a importuná-lo.

Edmund convidou o Grande Rei para ter com ele uma conversa em seu gabinete particular e Peter concordou. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, de forma avaliativa, até que o rei de Telmar quebrou o silêncio.

- Sabe que tenho grande apreço por Nárnia e sempre o considerei como um irmão. – Edmund falou de forma educada e pouco sincera, era um político nato – Entretanto, são tantos os pretendentes de minha irmã que eu me vejo obrigado a perguntar o que meu caríssimo amigo tem a oferecer em troca do privilégio de tê-la como esposa? – Peter se endireitou na cadeira e tentou parecer calmo.

- Isso seria extremamente benéfico, majestade. – Peter disse seguro – Temos os mesmo inimigos, somos nações poderosas e praticamente vizinhas. Não pensa que seria extremamente vantajoso ter laços permanentes com Nárnia, justamente quando a Calormânia se mostra tão belicosa contra nossas terras?

- Vantajoso, sem dúvida. Mas eu poderia evitar uma guerra simplesmente casando Susan com Rabadash. – Edmund rebateu de forma astuta. Peter já não se sentia tão confortável – Além do mais, minha irmã não fez questão de guardar seus pensamentos a respeito de meu caro amigo. Ela o odeia, odeia ainda mais a idéia de se casar com o Grande Rei de Nárnia, então por que eu deveria prendê-la em um casamento infeliz? Sou um homem preocupado com o bem estar de minha família.

- Sinto que tudo o que preciso é de uma chance para convencer a princesa de que sou um homem bom e totalmente dedicado a ela. Talvez toda resistência não passe de medo baseado em boatos sem sentido, ou excesso de romances açucarados. Não sei o que as damas vêem nessas coisas, mas sei que minha irmã tem idéias bem inadequadas quanto ao amor. – Peter disse seguro – Além disso, casada com Rabadash, sua irmã seria apenas mais uma esposa e esta seria uma aliança fraca, mesmo que ela desse um filho a ele. Rabadash já tem seu herdeiro e pelo menos mais cinco concubinas prontas para parirem bastardos. Casando-se comigo ela se tornará Grande Rainha, meus herdeiros seriam seus sobrinhos. Pense no quão vantajoso isso seria.

- A Arquelândia já fez propostas parecidas. Sinto muito, majestade. Ainda não me convenceu de que é o melhor para minha irmã. – Edmund disse calmo. Era hora de Peter apelar para seu ultimo recurso. Era uma tentativa desesperada.

- Mas há algo que a Arquelândia não poderá oferecer. – Peter disse firme – Meu caro amigo também não é casado e, como é pertinente a homens de nossa posição, precisa de uma rainha e herdeiros o quanto antes. Lune não tem filhas e não é costume dos calormanos casarem suas filhas com estrangeiros.

- O que sugere? – Edmund agora parecia interessado de verdade.

- Estou oferecendo a Telmar uma noiva de sangue real. – Peter disse – Minha amada irmã, a princesa Lucy, já está em idade de casar e se meu bom amigo me conceder a mão da princesa Susan, será minha maior felicidade entregar em troca a mão de Lucy.

Edmund emudeceu e passou a encarar seu convidado como um gato. O Grande Rei tinha razão. Telmar ainda não tinha um herdeiro imediato e o povo queria uma rainha. Nenhum dos conselheiros foi capaz de apontar uma jovem que pudesse servir bem ao papel, ou pelo menos nenhuma que o agradasse.

- E como é a dama? Conte-me sobre sua amada irmã, meu caro amigo. – Edmund disse de forma contida.

- Imagino que tenha ouvido os rumores. Lucy completará quinze anos em breve e é a jovem mais amável e carinhosa que pode imaginar. Tem bom temperamento, é divertida, educada e uma moça bonita. – Peter sorriu confiante – Ando tendo problemas com um ou outro guarda que anda sonhando acordado com ela.

- Imagino que ela não veja a idéia de casamento de forma tão terrível quanto minha irmã. – Edmund sondou. Tudo o que não precisava era de outra mulher desequilibrada como Susan.

- Lucy é uma boa garota que conhece seus deveres. Creio que ela está disposta a se apaixonar por qualquer rapaz que lhe faça alguns elogios e mande flores. Estou certo de que não terá problemas com ela. – Peter lançou ao seu anfitrião um sorriso confiante.

- Então acho que tenho um cunhado. – Edmund disse após uma breve ponderação – E que Aslan lhe dê disposição para lidar com Susan. Os céus sabem que você vai precisar.

Aquele foi um acordo que Peter consideraria satisfatório, eliminando dois grandes problemas de um só golpe. Acabara de conseguir uma rainha para si e providenciou um marido para sua irmã, o único problema seria não mencionar o fato de que Lucy era, em termos práticos, ainda uma criança.

As servas insistiam que Lucy era saudável e não deveria tardar a ter seu primeiro ciclo. Nos últimos quatro anos havia escutado aquilo com freqüência, mas até então o corpo dela não havia dado qualquer sinal. De qualquer modo ele considerava aquela uma questão de tempo e uma vez que ambos os reis estivessem casados, não haveria porque desmanchar o acordo.

E foi assim que Nárnia e Telmar se tornaram terras irmãs, ou pelo menos este é o começo da história. O que vocês não sabem é o que eu vou lhes contar agora.

Nesta conta peculiar, Edmund era o único livre de um feitiço porque Jadis o considerava tão egoísta e mesquinho que simpatizava com o garoto por isso. Em uma eventual invasão a Nárnia, se ela oferecesse a ele um bom acordo, Edmund faria o que a Feiticeira quisesse.

Isso era bem verdade. Edmund não amava nada nem ninguém além de si e do poder que tinha na posição de rei. A idéia de ter uma rainha só não era desagradável porque as leis telmarinas restringiam, e muito, o papel das mulheres na família real. Quando a princesa Lucy chegasse a Telmar ela daria de cara com um noivo arrogante, egoísta, prepotente e que estava determinado a tratá-la como um objeto decorativo, se a achasse digna de tanto.

E a pobre princesa Lucy foi comunicada da decisão do irmão e mandada para Telmar. É claro que Peter a orientou para mencionar a "pequena questão física" apenas quando a cerimônia estivesse finalizada. Realizados os preparativos para a viagem, a jovem se despediu de sua terra natal e seu amado irmão, para então partir para a misteriosa Telmar.

Enquanto isso, Susan promovia cenas homéricas e constrangia toda corte com seus acessos de fúria. Berrava para quem quisesse ouvir (e mesmo quem não queria acabava ouvindo também) que preferia se deitar com um cavalo a ser esposa do Grande Rei de Nárnia. Quanto a isso, Edmund se limitava a encarar a irmã com ar de desprezo e depois ignorava tudo o que ela dizia.

- Você é um cretino desalmado. Um bastardo cruel! – ela vociferava.

- Cruel ou não, eu uso a coroa e enquanto isso acontecer fará o que eu mandar. – ele dizia aborrecido – Sinto dizer que você não tem voz ativa nesta questão, maninha.

E isso bastava para que ela tivesse um motivo para destruir o quarto inteiro, ou agredir um guarda, ou gritar com uma dama de companhia. No fim das contas não adiantou de nada. Edmund mandou que dopassem a irmã e então dois homens a levassem na calada da noite para o navio que a levaria para Nárnia, junto com suas damas de companhia. A embarcação zarpou enquanto a princesa dormia e quando ela acordou...Bem, eu não queria estar na pele da tripulação.

Susan continuava agindo no navio da mesma maneira que agia em casa quando o assunto era o casamento com Peter. Podem pensar que ela era uma princesa mimada e egoísta, sem qualquer refinamento, mas isso não é verdade. Apesar de seus ataques, a garota era uma boa pessoa, que se preocupava com seu povo, seu país e até mesmo com seu ingrato irmão. Suas damas de companhia a adoravam, quando ela não estava gritando com ninguém.

Lucy, por sua vez, estava resignada. Sempre soube que esse dia chegaria e confiava em Peter o bastante para crer que ele havia lhe arrumado um noivo gentil e bondoso. Todos confirmaram o fato de que Edmund era um rei bem jovem e isso foi um alívio tremendo. Seu maior medo era ser entregue a um homem com idade para ser seu avô.

As damas repetiam para Lucy os boatos a respeito de Edmund. Falavam de sua instrução e vasto conhecimento, suas habilidades em batalha e de sua aparência. Talvez ele não fosse obviamente belo como o Grande Rei, mas tinha algo que o tornava atraente. Assim Lucy foi se iludindo com a idéia de um cavaleiro em armadura brilhante que arrebataria seu coração quase que instantaneamente.

Em Nárnia, Peter aguardava sua noiva ansiosamente. Sonhava com ela todos os dias. Havia mandado construir o mais lindo jardim imaginável, com flores variadas e uma grande quantidade de estátuas de mármore para que Susan tivesse um lugar bonito para passear e tomar chá. Gastou fortunas para providenciar jóias e roupas novas para ela, peças que encheriam os olhos até mesmo das exóticas princesas calormanas. Ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela, mesmo quando as notícias a respeito do comportamento da noiva se tornaram alarmantes.

Enquanto isso, em Telmar, o rei Edmund esperava muito pouco de sua noiva. Queria que ela fosse bonita, conveniente e de preferência muda. Viver com Susan debaixo do mesmo teto por tantos anos havia sido uma experiência traumatizante para ele e tudo o que o rei não queria era mais uma histérica para lhe atormentar a paciência. Não se via apaixonado pela futura esposa, tão pouco tinha qualquer esperança quanto a isso, mas se Lucy fosse uma garota comportada ele até poderia gostar de passar algum tempo com ela.

É claro que até ai ele não fazia a menor idéia do que estava para acontecer...

_**Nota da Autora: Mandei o início do capítulo para um amigo meu palpitar e eu sou obrigada a concordar com ele quando disse que é uma história absolutamente normal. Ela não tem nada particularmente inovador e se repararem bem vão ver que eu estou tentando desesperadamente escrever algo no melhor estilo "Mamãe Ganso", ou seja, minha tara por contos de fadas sombrios está mais uma vez acabando com a minha vida. O espírito da coisa é "ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão". Os personagens serão mais ensaboados que roupa lavada com OMO e acho que a única com possibilidade de ser santa é a Lucy (conte uma novidade). Se eu fosse classificar esta história, diria que ela é um "conto de fadas mexicano".**_

_**Me segurem! Minha veia dramática está atacada XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quando não se tem o que se quer**_

Susan e Lucy seguiram, cada qual rumo ao seu próprio destino, no mesmo dia. Nárnia havia sido preparada para uma grande comemoração pela chegada da futura rainha, cada rua da capital estava decorada com flores e estandartes, havia música por toda parte. Já em Telmar não havia nada de mais. Apenas uma pequena comitiva estaria aguardando pela chegada da princesa Lucy e de lá ela seria levada para o castelo, onde uma cerimônia sem luxo aconteceria.

Edmund não queria gastar fortunas com sua noiva, tão pouco achava apropriado um casamento real se estender por dias. Ela seria a rainha de Telmar, então o melhor era poupar para fazer uma bela coroação, em que o povo teria a oportunidade de ver seus soberanos e admirar Edmund por ter feito uma escolha tão sábia. Sim, isso iria servir muito mais do que uma festa de casamento.

Peter já tinha planos bem mais espalhafatosos. Um casamento suntuoso e uma coroação digna de entrar para a história de Nárnia. Era o tipo de plano que levava os conselheiros à loucura todas as vezes que examinavam o orçamento, mas para o Grande Rei nada era demais para agradar sua futura esposa.

As coisas ficaram realmente delicadas na manhã em que o navio aportou em terras narnianas.

O Grande Rei foi informado imediatamente a respeito do comportamento selvagem da princesa Susan. Os guardas tiveram de trancá-la em sua cabine para evitar que ela se lançasse ao mar e nunca permitiam que ela ficasse sozinha, para prevenir qualquer tentativa de suicídio. Mas as alegações não paravam por ai.

Os escândalos protagonizados por ela eram dantescos. Ofensas ditas a plenos pulmões, em meio aos criados e soldados. Ameaças constantes e alegações que no mínimo mereciam preocupação. Diziam que a princesa era louca e todos têm medo de rainhas loucas.

Diante de tudo isso, os planos de Peter tiveram de ser alterados de ultima hora. Assim que desembarcou do navio, a princesa foi levada as pressas para Cair Paravel, onde o Grande Rei determinou que as medidas adotadas durante a viagem seriam mantidas em terra. Também preferiu substituir o casamento pomposo por uma cerimônia simples e secreta. O povo só colocaria os olhos em Susan quando ela fosse coroada Grande Rainha e já não houvesse margem para escândalos.

Ordenou que chamassem o capelão e também Mestre Tumnus, seu conselheiro mais fiel e antigo, para que o casamento fosse celebrado e o acordo com Telmar se concretizasse o mais rápido possível.

Quando foi informada de que o casamento se realizaria naquele mesmo dia, Susan aprontou um escândalo capaz de assustar até mesmo os guardadas das masmorras do palácio. Ela ameaçou se jogar da janela, mas pra sua frustração, haviam colocado grades em todas as janelas do palácio. Então ela disse que cortaria os pulsos, mas suas criadas a impediram a tempo e a arrastaram para a capela, onde Peter a aguardava ansioso.

Os conselheiros tentaram convencer o Grande Rei a desistir daquela obsessão, antes que algo mais grave acontecesse, mas Peter estava irredutível.

- Desista desta insensatez, meu senhor. – Mestre Tumnus disse desesperado – Existem outras damas muito mais adequadas.

- Não, Mestre Tumnus. – o Grande Rei respondeu determinado – Se eu não a tiver, morrerei! Ou Susan se torna minha rainha, ou Nárnia não terá soberano algum!

Ninguém mais ousou contestar a vontade real e quando Susan chegou à capela, escoltada por suas damas, tudo o que Peter podia fazer era ficar impressionado com a beleza da noiva, ainda que ela estivesse com olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e se recusasse a falar com qualquer um.

O comportamento dela já não era uma surpresa. O contrato de casamento fora previamente assinado entre o Grande Rei e o rei Edmund, o que tornava o aceite da princesa desnecessário. Entretanto, Peter preferia que ela dissesse sim, ao menos para fazer boa figura.

O capelão deu início à cerimônia e durante todo rito a princesa se manteve calada, deixando o noivo ainda mais ansioso e angustiado. O coração parecia ser grande de mais para caber no peito dele e Peter teve a certeza de que morreria se não tivesse aquela mulher.

Ele nem mesmo pensou para responder, quando o capelão perguntou se aceitava Susan por esposa. Ele disse sim sem pestanejar. Já não posso dizer o mesmo da princesa. Ela estava tão contrariada com a situação que uma das damas teve de empurrar a cabeça dela para que aquilo parecesse um aceite, ou pelo menos uma anuência resignada.

Após a troca de alianças, o Grande Rei requisitou uma audiência com sua esposa, mas deixou claro, numa tentativa de acalmá-la, que a noite de núpcias não aconteceria naquela noite. Susan respirou aliviada, pelo inesperado ganho de tempo, mas a idéia de estar sozinha na mesma sala que aquele homem desprezível ainda não a agradava. Ela sentia o estomago revirar só de olhar pra ele.

Seguiram até o gabinete dele, onde Peter ofereceu a ela uma cadeira. Encarou-a ansioso e tentou bolar um breve plano de curso, mas diante do olhar de desgosto dela o rapaz perdeu a fala.

- Não vai dizer nada? – ela disse rabugenta.

- Perdoe-me, minha senhora. – ele respondeu, deleitado pelo som da voz dela – Estava pensando...

- Não sabia que asnos pensavam. – ela respondeu de forma impertinente, mas ele ignorou a ofensa.

- Tendo em vista seu comportamento e óbvio desagrado, estou disposto a chegar a termos com minha senhora e, quem sabe, fazê-la enxergar com bons olhos esta união. – ele disse solene.

- Pode começar pulando de um penhasco e me deixando viúva. – ela disse imediatamente.

- Estou falando sério. – ele disse com expressão grave – Este casamento será válido de uma forma ou de outra, mas prefiro que minha senhora esteja satisfeita com isso.

- Prefiro me deitar com um centauro a dividir a cama com você! – ela se levantou de uma vez – E se encostar em mim, juro por Aslan que tirarei minha própria vida!

- Estou certo de que tentará, mas isso não vai acontecer! – ele rebateu de forma veemente, fazendo Susan se sentir intimidade – Por favor, tudo o que mais quero é fazê-la feliz, mas preciso que me diga como! Só Alan pode dizer o quanto estou perdidamente apaixonado e disposto a aceitar suas condições.

- Qualquer coisa? - ela o encarou desconfiada.

- Qualquer coisa que a deixe satisfeita com minha pessoa e com este casamento. – ele disse seguro.

- Então eu proponho um desafio. – ela disse e a sugestão o deixou intrigado. Diante de tal oportunidade, Susan viu a chance de se livrar do casamento indesejado e da tirania do próprio irmão. Para aqueles que pensam que beleza e inteligência são antônimos, a princesa era a prova viva do contrário – Vou estabelecer três tarefas que o senhor deverá cumprir. Até que tenha realizado todas, não serei coroada rainha, tão pouco o casamento será consumado. Se conseguir cumprir todas as tarefas, então serei a Grande Rainha de Nárnia e o senhor terá todos os direitos sobre mim na condição de meu esposo. Prometo que lhe serei fiel. Do contrário o casamento será anulado e eu voltarei a ser apenas a princesa de Telmar. Claro que meu irmão não me aceitará de volta, então eu receberei terras e proteção de Nárnia, e poderei me casar com qualquer pretendente que me pareça conveniente.

Peter ponderou a situação por um instante e então a encarou.

- Parece muito segura de que perderei a aposta. – ele disse sério – Se eu ganhar, tenho sua palavra de que não vai impedir de clamar meu prêmio?

- Sim. Não terei objeções. – Susan respondeu confiante.

- Muito bem, então diga qual é a primeira tarefa. – ela sorriu para ele como um gato e lhe lançou um olhar astuto.

- Vai ter que me vencer num torneio de arco e flecha. – e é neste exato momento que começa a saga do Grande Rei Peter, que ao invés de O Magnífico deveria ser conhecido como O Persistente. Começava também uma dor de cabeça infernal que duraria um bom tempo, primeiramente porque era um fato público e notório que ganhar da princesa Susan no arco e flecha era uma missão impossível.

Mas esta história não se trata apenas de um rei e sua noiva problemática. Se trata de DOIS reis e suas noivas problemáticas.

Enquanto Peter se via enrolado no plano de Susan, do outro lado do mar, em terras telmarinas, o rei Edmund recebia a grave notícia.

- O que quer dizer? – ele encarou o conselheiro de uma maneira furiosa. Eustace encolheu os ombros.

- Fomos enganados! Pelo Grande Rei de Nárnia! – Eustace disse rapidamente, de forma solene – Sua esposa e futura rainha ainda é uma criança.

- Impossível! Eu a vi com meus próprios olhos! – o jovem rei disse indignado – Tem corpo de mulher feita! Jovem, mas ainda sim uma mulher!

- Ela não sangra e se não sangra é uma criança. O casamento não pode ser consumado e por tanto se torna um casamento de futuro. Até que aconteça, ela não pode ser rainha. – Eustace falava pausadamente para dar ao rei a chance de processar as informações. Enquanto isso a fúria crescia em Edmund.

- Como pode estar certo disso? – o rei questionou.

- As damas confirmaram. – Eustace retrucou pálido.

- Você cuidará para que as roupas intimas dela sejam verificadas diariamente. Se for mentira, tomo-a por esposa imediatamente e condeno as damas a morte por alta traição.

- E se for verdade, meu senhor? – ele perguntou temeroso.

- Se for verdade ela será examinada, para ter certeza de que não há nenhum problema e verificar o que pode ser feito. – Edmund respondeu mal humorado – Anular o acordo está fora de questão no presente momento. Ter Susan de volta seria um estorvo e se não houver nenhum problema de ordem física, a consumação será uma questão de tempo.

- Como queira, meu rei. – Eustace fez uma breve reverencia.

- Isso é tudo. – o rei disse solene – Mande chamá-la. Desejo falar com minha senhora a sós.

Eustace se retirou do gabinete o mais rápido possível e providenciou para que um dos servos fosse buscar a princesa narniana. Enquanto isso, Edmund se enfurecia com o gosto da traição.

Havia sido passado pra trás pelo próprio cunhado! Logo Peter, a quem todos chamavam de homem honrado, havia sido capaz de uma barbaridade dessas e se isso não fosse justificativa o bastante para a raiva, Edmund havia sido feito de idiota perante seus súditos! Seria motivo de chacota. Ele até podia se ver retratado nos livros de história como o rei enganado, o traído, aquele que não pode possuir sua rainha! O pior era pensar que ele ainda tinha que lidar com a garota.

Anunciaram a chegada dela e Edmund se levantou para recebê-la. Ela entrou no gabinete e fez uma breve reverência antes de encará-lo. Ela parecia um animal acuado, mas não uma criança, pelo menos não uma criança completa.

Tinha uma bela figura, que acabaria sendo aprimorada com o tempo. O rosto era arredondado, levemente infantil, coberto por uma pele perfeita. Os olhos expressivos e uma boca no mínimo atraente. Estavam errados, ou tratava-se de um plano maquinado por ela para evitar suas obrigações conjugais. Não havia qualquer possibilidade dela ser uma criança.

- Sente-se, senhora. – ele disse sério. Lucy obedeceu – Espero que as acomodações sejam de vosso agrado.

- São adoráveis. – ela disse. Não era uma voz infantil, apenas tímida. – Os presente também. Obrigada.

- Fico satisfeito em saber, ainda que minha boa vontade seja tratada com vilania e desrespeito! – ele disse sério e ela encolheu os ombros.

- Sinto muito. – ela murmurou.

- Diga, senhora. – ele falou sério – Quem está me atando nesta trama vergonhosa? Seu irmão trapaceiro, ou a senhora?

- Não se refira a meu irmão nestes termos! – ela o encarou firme – Peter não é desonesto! Ele não tinha a intenção de enganar ninguém!

- Mas me entregou uma esposa criança! – ele retrucou no mesmo tom – Imagino que este casamento não seja do vosso agrado. Talvez minha senhora seja dada a tolices como romantismo e esteja se valendo desta farsa para que o casamento seja anulado!

- Não faria isso! – ela disse escandalizada enquanto as lágrimas lhe escapavam – Eu tenho minha honra e, ainda que seja tola por desejar um esposo que me ame, eu jamais envergonharia o nome da minha família por desmanchar o acordo!

- Não acredito em você, assim como não acredito no seu irmão. – ele retrucou de forma perigosa – Vou esclarecer esta história. Suas peças íntimas serão verificadas diariamente. Se estiver mentindo as damas que a ajudaram serão punidas por alta traição e a senhora ficará restrita aos seus aposentos até que eu decida perdoá-la.

- O senhor está em seu direito. – ela abaixou a cabeça constrangida – Não há nada que eu possa fazer para elevar sua opinião ao meu respeito, além de aceitar esta humilhação. – os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e ela mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o choro. Aquilo o desarmou. Estava acostumado aos gritos de Susan, mas não à resignação lamuriosa de uma mulher. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Era o marido e também o responsável por ela. Talvez um pouco de paciência e diplomacia ajudassem. Daquela maneira ela realmente parecia uma criança assustada.

- Oh! Não chore. – ele disse sem saber o que fazer – Eu ainda não condenei ninguém e se estiver falando a verdade, eu não vou devolvê-la ao seu irmão. – aquela foi uma tentativa de demonstrar que não desconfiava dela tanto assim – Terá de ser examinada, só para que tenhamos certeza de que não há nenhum problema de saúde. Se tudo estiver bem, então há de ser uma questão de tempo. – e foi ai que ela chorou de verdade, pra desespero dele.

- E suponho que isso deva me servir de consolo! – ela disse em meio ao choro convulsivo – Como sou tola por pensar que meu esposo seria gentil e respeitador! Deixei minha casa, na esperança de encontrar no senhor alguém digno de meu afeto e eis que sou obrigada a passar por tal constrangimento! Não acredita em mim, mas se eu estou falando a verdade então devo ser defeituosa! Não importa, de qualquer maneira serei obrigada a tolerá-lo até que um de nós caia morto!

- Perdoe-me, mas há de convir que esta é uma situação delicada! Telmar não pode ter uma rainha consorte criança e a maior preocupação é em relação aos herdeiros do trono. – ele disse afobado – Não tenho intenções de ofendê-la, mas entenda que eu também estou sendo pressionado!

- Não vamos chegar a lugar algum com esta conversa. – ela secou os olhos e se levantou – Vou me retirar para meus aposentos. Tenha uma boa noite, senhor. – e saiu da sala deixando o rei Edmund sozinho.

Não, ele não estava acostumado a uma mulher que lhe dava as costas. Ainda mais uma que tinha obrigação de permanecer no mesmo aposento que ele até receber a dispensa pela boca do próprio rei. Mas ela saiu e ele pensou que talvez devesse muitas desculpas a sua sensível esposa.

No fim das contas, nenhum deles tinha o que queria.

_**Nota da autora: Tchururu...Acho que deu pra entender o perrengue que eles vão passar e quando eu disse que minha veia dramática está atacada eu não estava brincando. Barraco a três por quatro nesse capítulo. Susan devia ser conhecida como "A Sagaz" e a Lucy como "A Coitada", o Peter como "O Persistente" e o Edmund como "O Filho Da Puta"! Pois é, espero que gostem. E quanto ao nome da história, que anda levantando tantas questões, isso foi pq eu lembrei de uma comédia de Shakespeare. A história não tem nada a ver com esta, mas o título expressa minha descrença no texto XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Estágio Probatório**_

Nos dias seguintes ao casamento secreto foi espalhada a notícia de que o Grande Rei ofereceria uma celebração muito particular em honra a sua "noiva". Como era um fato conhecido a paixão da princesa Susan pela prática do arco e flecha, não foi surpresa alguma o anuncio de um torneio.

Para não ficar desmoralizado em público, Peter fez com que os arautos proclamassem que ele desejava provar a sua noiva que era um homem digno de mulher tão habilidosa, ou então resignar-se diante da superioridade da dama. Não ia funcionar, não importava o quão floreada fosse a mentira, ele só conseguiria driblar a princesa Susan se a vencesse no torneio.

Peter podia se gabar de suas habilidades com o arco, mas seu ponto forte sempre foi a espada. Por mais que fosse um arqueiro bom, perto de Susan ele seria considerado um amador. Então só havia uma opção e isso ia contra todos os seus princípios, mas o Grande Rei se recusava a perder sua amada por não ser capaz de transpor um desafio tão idiota quanto aquele.

Para ter Susan como sua esposa ele faria tudo, inclusive trapacear.

Se havia algo do qual Peter podia se vangloriar era de sua honra. Todos conheciam a moral elevada e o grande senso de justiça e ética do soberano de Nárnia. Isso lhe rendia uma boa vantagem. Como ninguém tinha motivos para duvidar da palavra dele, ele estava livre pra tomar todas as providências possíveis para que sua vitória fosse garantida sem levantar suspeitas.

Ele passou algumas noites pensando em como poderia conseguir tal façanha até chegar a uma brilhante conclusão. Mandou fazer um arco esplendido e encomendou uma aljava de marfim cheia de flechas. Qualquer um que olhasse os presentes diria que se tratava de material de excelente qualidade, só que na verdade se tratavam de flechas alteradas.

Não seriam perfeitamente retas, tão pouco as plumas estariam fixas de maneira devida e a ponta penderia levemente para um dos lados. Quando Susan disparasse com aquelas flechas, nenhuma delas atingiria o alvo. Peter usaria setas de um padrão parecido, com a diferença de que as dele eram de qualidade superior.

Como as flechas eram aparentemente idênticas, ele sempre poderia dizer que as dele também estavam ruins e que eles estariam competindo em pé de igualdade.

Susan estava certa de que aquele plano não tinha falha alguma e de que Peter não passaria da primeira etapa, mas só por via das dúvidas ela já tinha a segunda tarefa em mente. Vocês podem tentar adivinhar o que é, porque eu não vou estragar a surpresa.

Ela ficava irritada com a quantidade de pequenos mimos que recebia diariamente do Grande Rei. Eram flores, poemas de gosto duvidoso escritos a mão, longas cartas de amor que declaravam sentimentos apaixonados e até mesmo indecorosos. Sempre que recebia um papel com o emblema do Grande Rei, ela se apressava em atirar na lareira acesa.

As damas de companhia se desesperavam por ver a atitude da princesa. Todas viam em Peter um homem bom, muito melhor do que qualquer pretendente. Ele não media esforços para agradar Susan, fazia de tudo para que ela se sentisse confortável e satisfeita. Não importava o que ele fizesse, ela simplesmente se recusava a aceitá-lo.

Nem mesmo aos jardins ela ia, mesmo podendo observá-los através da janela de seu quarto. Era inegável a beleza do lugar que ele havia construído para ela, mesmo que ela admitisse isso (o que não era difícil) apenas a idéia de pisar entre aquelas flores lhe causava repulsa. Às vezes ela se perguntava de onde vinha tanto ódio, mas toda vez que pensava nisso tinha dores de cabeça.

Peter ordenou que ela jantasse com ele todas as noites. Estes eventos eram verdadeiras seções de tortura para ela. Diante da subordinação cega dele e todos os mimos, Susan se sentia enojada. Olha para ele lhe causava arrepios e náuseas. Sentia tanto ódio que sua vontade era acertá-lo com uma faca.

Era torturante para ambos. Peter não sabia o que fazer para conquistá-la e Susan não sabia o que fazer para se livrar dele. Na noite anterior ela havia tido um sonho assustador. Ele havia ganhado a aposta e clamava seu prêmio, enquanto ela gritava desesperada, tentando sair do quarto e tudo o que conseguia era uma mordaça na boca.

Ela acordou gritando desesperada e quase matou suas damas de companhia de susto. Ela precisou de várias horas e pelo menos três xícaras de chá pra se acalmar.

- Chegou aos meus ouvidos que minha senhora não dormiu bem esta noite. – Peter comentou, numa tentativa de estabelecer um dialogo – Os gritos foram ouvidos por todo andar. O que perturba o sono de minha amada esposa?

- Meu senhor poderia, pela Juba do Leão, comer em silêncio e me poupar o trabalho de fingir que toda esta encenação me agrada? – ela disse ácida.

- Só estou preocupado, minha senhora. – ele disse apologético – Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de saber.

- PARE DE ME BAJULAR! – ela berrou de uma vez, causando um susto tremendo no rapaz – Eu não agüento mais! Meu bem, meu amor, minha amada, minha vida...CHEGA! Ainda não conseguiu entender que eu o odeio?

- Eu gostaria de saber por que. – Peter disse num tom que cortaria o coração de qualquer pessoa, mas o coração de Susan estava tão envenenado pelo feitiço de Jadis que nada faria com que ela se comovesse, ou sentisse pena dele – Me diga por que. Só uma razão para tanto ódio, quando estou disposto a colocar o mundo a seus pés.

- Não importa o motivo e não importa o quanto se arraste. Eu vou odiá-lo até meu ultimo suspiro! – ela se levantou de uma vez, pronta para deixar o prato intocado e a sala de jantar para trás.

- NÃO OUSE ME DAR AS COSTAS, SUSAN! – a voz poderosa de Peter se fez ouvir em seu timbre mais autoritário e assustador. Susan o encarou subitamente assustada e não deu mais nenhum passo. Era aquele a quem chamavam de O Magnífico – Não se atreva a dizer tais barbaridades em voz alta, pois eu sou seu rei e marido!

- Apenas em um pedaço de papel! – ela revidou de forma audaz.

- Só estou me submetendo às suas vontades para que não diga que não teve uma chance de fugir, mas guarde minhas palavras. Você será minha esposa, em toda extensão da palavra! Juro por Aslan e Sua Juba que não vou perder esta aposta e se eu fosse você me acostumaria com a idéia.

- O Grande Rei esquece que ainda não venceu nem mesmo a primeira etapa do desafio. – Susan o encarou nos olhos – E pode acreditar que as seguintes não serão mais fáceis que a primeira.

- E a princesa se esquece de que eu fui o responsável pela derrota de Jadis, a Feiticeira Branca! Em dois dias o torneio acontecerá. – ele revidou no mesmo tom – Pode separar a camisola, querida.

E essa foi uma declaração de guerra. Se Peter já tinha todos os motivos do mundo para querer vencer o desafio, agora era também uma questão de honra.

Enquanto o Grande Rei de Nárnia lidava com sentimentos tão opostos quanto raiva e paixão, a vida do rei telmarino também não era das mais fáceis.

O jovem rei se pegou encarando a pilha de papeis a sua frente por longos segundos, sem realmente dar importância a qualquer um deles. Não era dado a sentimentos como remorso ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas a princesa Lucy havia agido de uma forma tão indignada que ele se pegou pensando que, talvez, ele lhe devesse desculpas.

Não que ele não tivesse todo direito de exigir provas da condição dela, para descobrir se estava ou não sendo passado para trás. O grande ponto é que Edmund estava certo de que o responsável pela fraude era o irmão dela e não a própria princesa. Lucy era, em todos os aspectos, uma garota de bons modos, cheia de brios e inocente. Ela poderia até ser a responsável por tudo, mas nem em mil anos ele se via capaz de acusá-la outra vez, não depois da discussão que tiveram.

Ela sabia como causar uma boa impressão, ou pelo menos seria capaz de convencer qualquer súdito de que não havia uma candidata melhor para o posto de rainha de Telmar. Edmund estava certo disso, porque ele próprio havia se convencido de que havia feito uma boa troca e já que seria no máximo uma questão de tempo, não havia problema algum esperar.

Só havia uma questão a ser resolvida naquele momento. Já que as provas demandavam tempo e Edmund não a devolveria, fosse qual fosse o resultado, agora era a vez dele elevar a opinião que a princesa tinha de seu esposo.

Edmund não era bom com palavras e também nunca foi obrigado a agradar uma mulher. Na condição de rei, ele entendia que era dever delas agradar o soberano, mas até então ele nunca se deparou com uma que estivesse em posição equivalente a dele. Reconhecia que havia agido de uma forma rude com Lucy e já que ela seria em breve a rainha dele, o mínimo que ele podia fazer era acenar com uma proposta de paz, pelo bem da harmonia recém adquirida em Telmar.

Duvidava que um simples pedido de desculpas fosse resolver a questão e então se perguntou o que poderia agradá-la ao ponto dela esquecer o pequeno desentendimento. Eustace seria tão útil na questão quanto um minotauro acéfalo. Talvez uma das damas de companhia dela pudesse ser de alguma serventia, mas ele não queria desmerecer seu ato ao pedir conselhos a uma terceira pessoa.

O que se dá a uma mulher quando é necessário pedir desculpas? Era a pergunta de mil peças de ouro. Lucy parecia tão absurdamente...romântica. Talvez flores, mas era algo bem inútil de se dar a alguém, principalmente quanto o irmão dela havia construído os jardins mais lindos do mundo só para agradar sua própria noiva. Jóias? Ela tinha muitas. Roupas? Também não parecia bom o bastante.

Quando não se tem experiência em presentear uma mulher, então o melhor é pedir ajuda a quem tem. Edmund se deu por vencido e pediu para chamarem Tírian, um de seus conselheiros mais valiosos.

Tirian era jovem e casado com Lady Jill, uma jovem dama que em muito se assemelhava a princesa Lucy. Ambas tinham berço, boa educação, moral elevada e um fraco por romantismo. Tirian parecia saber lidar em com sua esposa e por se tratar de um homem jovem saberia aconselhar seu soberano em um assunto tão delicado.

O conselheiro logo foi levado à presença do rei Edmund, que lhe ofereceu assento e um cálice de vinho antes de seguir com a conversa.

- A que devo a honra de tão nobre convite, meu senhor? - Tirian perguntou de forma solene e prática. Edmund massageou as têmporas antes de falar.

- Preciso de seu conselho, Lord Tirian. - Edmund disse sério - Como posso explicar? Eu...Receio que ter ofendido minha senhora, a princesa Lucy. Tivemos uma pequena discução e talvez tenha me excedido. Veja bem, Tirian, não estou acostumado a ter de me preocupar com os frágeis sentimentos de uma mulher, mas tudo o que não preciso é de uma futura rainha tão desequilibrada quanto minha irmã. Prefiro que minha senhora se sinta no mínimo bem vinda e um tanto satisfeita com minha pessoa.

- Como posso ajudá-lo no assunto, majestade? - Tirian perguntou com um toque de divertimento.

- Bem, o senhor é casado a mais tempo que eu e nossa diferença de idade é pequena. Sua esposa, a amável Lady Jill, creio que em muito se assemelha à princesa Lucy em termo de gostos, acho até que poderiam ser amigas. Talvez o senhor possa me dar uma sugestão. - Edmund disse afobado - O que posso dar de presente à minha esposa com o intuito de fazer as pazes?

Tirian ponderou por um momento. A princesa, que só passaria a ser chamada de rainha após a coroação, devia ser uma jovem excepcional. Se em tão pouco tempo de casados, sem nenhum contato anterior, o rei já se mostrava tão desesperado para voltar às boas graças de sua senhora é porque ela deveria ser o tipo de mulher capaz de incendiar o coração de um homem, exatamente como sua Jill fazia.

O rei o encarava ansioso e Tirian se lembrou da primeira vez que discutiu com sua esposa por qualquer coisa sem sentido e de como a reconciliação havia sido...Prazerosa. É claro que até então ele não estava a par do motivo do desentendimento do casal real, tão pouco da condição da futura rainha.

- Meu senhor gostaria de agradar a princesa apenas, ou gostaria de ser agradado também? - Tirian perguntou de forma discreta. Edmund pareceu confuso e então ponderou por um segundo.

- Seria muito bom ser agradado também. - ele concluiu.

- Então eu sei o que pode dar a princesa. - Tirian disse sorrindo confiante.

- Ótimo, ótimo. - Edmund disse afobado. Tirou uma pequena sacola com moedas de ouro da gaveta e a colocou diante de Tirian - Seja o que for, providencie. Diga se o dinheiro não for o suficiente. Peça para fazerem um embrulho bonito, se possível, enquanto isso vou pensar em algo para escrever num cartão.

- É mais do que suficiente, meu senhor. - Tirian disse assustado pela quantidade de dinheiro que havia recebido.

- Ótimo. Pode ficar com o que sobrar. Aceite como uma forma de agradecimento pelo serviço prestado a mim e minha senhora. - Edmund disse satisfeito - Acha que pode providenciar ainda hoje?

- Perfeitamente. - Tirian disse solene. - Se me permite, meu senhor. Vou agora mesmo providenciar o presente.

- Vá. - Edmund disse sério e com um aceno de mão concedeu a saída de Tirian do gabinete.

Depois da discussão com Lucy, Edmund preferiu manter a condição dela como um assunto de máximo sigilo. Apenas ele, Eustace e as damas de companhia dela estavam a par da situação para que nada abalasse a posição da princesa, ou desse motivos para que algum conselheiro mais afoito por uma guerra contra Nárnia tivesse a chance de se pronunciar.

Tão logo o desentendimento fosse posto de lado, ele se sentiria mais confortável para se concentrar em assuntos de Estado e voltar a sua rotina normal. Nunca pensou que pudesse ter tanta dor de cabeça ao trocar uma irmã histérica por uma esposa cheia de "não me toque", mas infelizmente ele parecia predestinado a não ter sorte com mulheres.

Tirian cumpriu com sua palavra e ao fim da tarde apareceu com um embrulho bem feito de tamanho razoável. Era um pacote tão bonito que até mesmo o rei ficou curioso para saber o que tinha dentro, mas como não se lembrou de perguntar o que era e não teve coragem de abrir, com medo de não conseguir refazer o embrulho, deixou por isso mesmo.

Escreveu um cartão de próprio punho, algo singelo, expressão seu pedido de desculpa e mais sincero desejo de uma relação harmoniosa e íntima com a princesa Lucy. Pediu para que alguém a levasse até ele depois disso.

Minutos depois ela foi anunciada. É claro que ele negaria até a morte, mas a verdade é que ele segurou a respiração no momento que Lucy entrou no ambiente. Ela tinha realmente uma bela figura, usava um vestido rosa claro que realçava o tom da pele e os olhos expressivos. Algo nela fazia com que ele se lembrasse de pêssegos maduros com creme e talvez ele devesse pedir isso de sobremesa no jantar daquela noite.

Ela não parecia nem um pouco disposta a permanecer na sala. Fez uma reverência breve e elegante, mas não deu uma única palavra. Evitava encará-lo, enquanto isso retorcia as mãos de um jeito nervoso e desconfortável. Edmund clareou a garganta antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Como minha senhora está passando? - ele perguntou num esforço de estabelecer a paz entre eles.

- Tão bem quanto possível, se meu senhor levar em conta que todas as manhãs há uma criada verificando minhas roupas e relatando tudo a um conselheiro desagradável que atende por Eustace Scrubb. - ela disse séria - Também deve levar em conta o fato de que estou longe de casa, não tenho amigos na corte, pessoas comentam o fato de que eu não divido o leito com meu real esposo e também sou acusada de mentirosa. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. - ele quase riu dos comentários ácidos dela, só não o fez porque eles demonstravam o descontentamento da princesa. Edmund pelo menos reconhecia que ela tinha um senso de humor bem peculiar.

- Primeiras impressões não são exatamente minha especialidade. - ele disse num tom inesperadamente humilde - Entretanto, minha senhora há de convir que estamos numa situação delicada e me restam poucas opções.

- Já ouvi isso antes, meu senhor. - ela retrucou.

- Veja bem, esta situação me agrada tanto quanto a senhora e eu não gostaria de viver eternamente neste clima de conflito quando esta união tem tudo para ser muito benéfica para todos nós. - Edmund entregou a caixa a ela. Lucy o encarou desconfiada e então fixou sua atenção no pacote - Aceite como um pedido de desculpas pelo transtorno e por minha desconfiança inicial.

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa. Ele parecia tão desconfortável e inseguro ao entregar a caixa que ela teve pena dele, ou pelo menos um pouco de compaixão. Edmund pegou um dos papeis sobre a mesa e fingiu ler com grande interesse, para não ter de olhá-la nos olhos. Talvez tudo não tivesse passado de um grande problema de comunicação entre eles e já que o rei parecia tão disposto a selar a paz e mantê-la em Telmar até que fosse possível proclamá-la rainha, Lucy chegou a conclusão de que ele merecia uma segunda chance. Ela pegou o pequeno cartão sobre a caixa e leu.

"Que isto sirva para deixar de lado nossas desavenças e possamos, enfim, nos entender melhor". Ela achou aquilo adorável, tanto quanto a situação permitia.

Lucy abriu o presente diante dos olhos ansiosos dele. Afastou as várias camadas de papel de seda rosa até sentir a textura agradável da seda contra seus dedos. Não apenas seda, mas também cetim, renda e musselina...Lucy então tirou da caixa as peças tão peculiares e isso foi o bastante para que tanto ela, quanto ele ficassem da cor de tomates maduros ao se depararem com a camisola mais escandalosa que já tinham visto.

Edmund teve ganas de sair correndo atrás de Tirian para enforcá-lo! Lucy agora o encarava em estado de choque, sem saber se guardava aquilo e saia da sala o mais rápido possível, ou se antes disso lhe dava um tapa na cara.

- Tem certeza de que este presente era pra mim? Aparentemente é mais adequado à sua amante! - ela disse escandalizada enquanto se levantava de uma vez.

- Isto é um mal entendido! - ele retrucou rapidamente, mas sem perceber deixou o documento que estava lendo ficar próximo de mais da vela que estava sobre a escrivaninha. O fogo começou a se espalhar e Edmund deixou que o papel caísse no chão e pisou em cima desesperado para apagar o fogo - DROGA! O tratado econômico com Galma! - Lucy chegou a virar as costas para ele - E EU NÃO TENHO AMANTE!

- Claro. E eu tenho de acreditar nisso, exatamente como meu senhor fez quando tivemos a oportunidade de conversar pela primeira vez. - ela disse indignada - Passar bem!

- Eu a proíbo de sair por esta porta, madame! - ele disse imediatamente e ela se deteve a porta.

- Meu senhor pode me obrigar a permanecer aqui, mas a esta altura mudar minha opinião a seu respeito está fora de cogitação. - ela disse séria.

- Por favor... - ótimo, ele estava implorando. O que seu falecido pai diria a respeito? Provavelmente daria um puxão de orelha nela por estar se humilhando diante de uma mulher. - Isto foi um erro da minha parte, mas estou disposto a me redimir de alguma forma. Só preciso que me diga como.

- Poderia começar não mandando qualquer um me comprar um presente. Se queria me agradar sem cometer erros, eu teria ficado muito feliz com meia dúzia de margaridas. - ela disse encarando-o diretamente nos olhos - Se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de conversar comigo, ao invés de me acusar de mentirosa, eu teria dito que adoro margaridas. - e lançou um sorriso inesperado. Por mais que estivesse com raiva dele, ao menos Edmund sabia convencê-la de seu arrependimento e Lucy tinha um coração gentil de mais para se sentir satisfeita causando sofrimento à outra pessoa, mesmo que merecesse.

Ela deixou o gabinete e depois daquela discussão Edmund decidiu que mandaria a ela uma margarida por dia durante toda primavera. Naquela noite ele jantou sozinho e pediu de sobremesa pêssegos maduros com creme. Por mais que tivesse ficado constrangido com o incidente, ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar que a visão de Lucy dentro da famigerada camisola devia ser no mínimo apetitosa. Quão inapropriado era um pensamento como aquele?

Enquanto isso, em Nárnia, tudo já estava pronto para a disputa entre o Grande Rei Peter e a Princesa Susan.

Ela verificou seu material pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez e não conseguia entender como Nárnia era capaz de ter artesãos tão bons em objetos decorativos e tão ruins em armas! Aquelas flechas, mesmo parecendo de alto nível, eram trabalho de amador! Estavam empenadas e voavam muito menos do que as flechas que ela estava acostumada a usar em Telmar. O Grande Rei também havia reclamado e assegurou que iria enforcar o responsável se acabasse sendo prejudicado por um punhado de flechas inaptas.

O local da prova foi preparado e o Grande Rei tomou sua posição, ao lado da princesa Susan, enquanto seus súditos aguardavam ansiosos pelo início da prova.

- Boa sorte, minha senhora. - ele fez uma breve reverência a ela enquanto puxava uma flecha da aljava e a posicionava no arco.

- Ainda pode desistir, meu senhor. - ela respondeu irônica.

- Ou minha senhora pode deixar de lado as armas para que possamos nos entender no leito nupcial. - ele sorriu para ela.

- Pronto? - ela perguntou mal humorada, enquanto retesava o arco até que sua mão atingisse a altura da orelha.

- Sempre. - ele respondeu confiante, repetindo os movimentos dela e mirando o centro do alvo.

Lançaram as flechas...O povo aplaudiu extasiado...

_**Nota da autora: Irritantes? É, essa é uma palavra pra descrever Peter e Susan. O Grande Rei de Nárnia não é tão bonzinho quanto parece (trapaceiro XD). Edmund, quem diria? Ele tem uma consciência. Essa cena com a Lucy foi...eu tive que me segurar pra não rir descontroladamente enquanto escrevia. E sim, sou má. Vou fazer suspense de quem ganhou XD. E pras meninas que queriam saber se passei em tudo, digo que infelizmente não. Reprovei Trabalho II, mas MILAGROSAMENTE passei em Processo Penal. Por hoje é só pessoal. Espero que gostem XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vencendo Etapas**_

Susan pediu uma melhor de três. É claro que ela tinha que pedir porque o Grande Rei de Nárnia não tinha a menor condição de ganhar aquele desafio! Todos sabiam disso! Todos sabiam que ela era a melhor arqueira de Telmar e dos reinos vizinhos enquanto Peter não passava de um troglodita que só sabia usar uma espada. Aquilo era trapaça! Grosseira, tosca e infantil! Era impossível que os súditos não estivessem vendo aquilo!

Mas é claro que não estavam vendo. Todos idolatravam aquele loiro metido a besta porque ele derrotou Jadis. Até mesmo Edmund não era capaz de duvidar da honra de Peter e ainda que duvidasse não era mais problema dele. O povo ovacionava o Grande Rei, vibrava diante de sua incontestável habilidade. Maldito fosse! Trapaceiro miserável!

Ele a encarou sorrindo satisfeito. A vontade de Susan era estapeá-lo, cravar uma adaga no coração daquele maldito prepotente! Não bastava ter vencido o primeiro desafio, ele a havia humilhado diante de toda Nárnia!

Ela tinha certeza de que ele esperava uma cena. Um escândalo no mínimo, mas Susan não faria isso diante do público. Peter ia sofrer muito ainda, mas seria dentro das paredes de Cair Paravel, onde apenas a corte poderia testemunhar o maior acesso de raiva já protagonizado por ela. Enquanto isso ela apenas reverenciava o Grande Rei e acenava magnânima para os súditos.

Ele ofereceu o braço a ela para conduzi-la novamente até o palácio. O estomago de Susan revirou só de pensar em tocá-lo, mas ela aceitou pelo bem de sua imagem. Aquele casamento estava com os dias contados, só que a princesa se recusava a sair desta história como vilã. Peter era um trapaceiro. Pois bem, não haveria trapaça que o ajudasse nas duas tarefas restantes.

Peter aproveitou seu momento tanto quanto pode. Estava satisfeito e aliviado. O plano funcionou melhor do que ele poderia imaginar a princípio e apenas duas tarefas o separavam de Susan.

Ele podia sentir a raiva e a indignação emanando dela. Sabia que sua amada estava furiosa e que logo promoveria uma cena, mas nada mudaria aquele fato. Ele havia vencido de acordo com as regras dela. Susan nunca mencionou nada quanto à trapaça, por tanto era uma vitória legítima.

Uma vez dentro de Cair Paravel o Grande Rei se preparou para o início dos berros. Entretanto, a raiva não veio em forma de avalanche de insultos como ele esperava. Susan estava até muito controlada para seus padrões.

Ela o encarou de forma severa, atirou a tiara que usava contra a parede, fazendo Peter se encolher. Por um segundo ele jurou que ela tentaria estapeá-lo, não que fosse surtir qualquer efeito. Ele preferia quando as agressões eram físicas a quando ela gritava. Susan não era tão forte e ele podia simplesmente segurá-la até a crise passar.

- Você! – ela disse num tom baixo e surpreendentemente assustador – Seu trapaceiro barato! Traidor! Eu acreditei na tão falada honra do Grande Rei Peter, O Magnífico! Olhe só pra você! Não é nem um pouco melhor do que um ladrãzinho!

- Se bem me lembro, minha senhora disse que eu deveria vencê-la numa competição de arco e flecha, mas não disse que eu deveria jogar limpo pra isso. – ele disse rapidamente e o que recebeu foi o primeiro vaso que ela encontrou pela frente em direção à sua cabeça loira.

- TRAPACEIRO! – ela berrou outra vez.

- Por que está tão desesperada, milady? – ele perguntou fingindo inocência – Venci apenas um desafio. Faltam dois.

- Tem razão. – ela disse se recompondo – Ainda faltam duas tarefas e desta vez suas trapaças não vão servir de nada.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – ele disse confiante – Qual a próxima tarefa?

- Desta vez não vai conseguir. – ela disse segura – Somente Aslan poderia salvá-lo. Pode acreditar. Não vai conseguir nem em um milhão de anos.

- Diga logo do que se trata. – ele não se deixou abalar.

- Vai ter que conseguir uma estrela. – ela disse serena e um tanto arrogante.

- Como disse? – Peter arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Susan alargou o sorriso.

- Eu quero uma estrela. – ela repetiu – Quero ver que trapaça vai ajudá-lo a realizar esta tarefa.

- Tem minha palavra de que não trapacearei. – ele disse humildemente – E vou conseguir sua estrela. Guarde minhas palavras, milady.

- Talvez em seus sonhos. – ela revidou.

- O amor nos dá asas, senhora minha. – ele disse solene – Usarei estas asas para buscar no céu um de seus infinitos faróis.

- Filosofar não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. – ela disse arrogante e ele sorriu indulgente.

- Talvez não leve. – ele concordou por um momento e então lançou a ela um olhar curioso – Acho que mereço algum tipo de prêmio por minha primeira vitória.

- Só vai receber alguma coisa quando vencer todas as etapas. – ela replicou imediatamente.

- Ainda acho injusto, milady. – ele disse se aproximando dela de forma intimidadora. Susan tentou se afastar, mas antes disso Peter a enlaçou pela cintura.

Ele colou o corpo dela junto ao seu e tocou-lhe a face alva com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo o calor e a textura delicada da pele. Susan tentou afastá-lo, mas era inútil. Peter se inclinou sobre ela e sem qualquer aviso ela a beijou pela primeira vez.

Para o Grande Rei foi como pisar no País de Aslan e receber as bênçãos do Grande Leão. O sonho mais preciso, seu desejo mais antigo. Susan se debatia nos braços dele, mas Peter não permitiu que ela o deixasse, ao invés disso forçou a passagem de sua língua por entre os lábios carnudos dela para poder explora a boca de sua esposa de forma mais apropriada.

Ele a prensou contra uma das colunas da sala onde estavam, frustrando assim qualquer tentativa de fuga da parte dela. Susan se viu impotente diante da presença maciça dele e não teve outra saída se não permitir que ele usufruísse de sua pequena vitória. Achou que acabaria desfalecendo no meio do caminho, ou que Aslan teria piedade dela e a mataria a qualquer momento, mas nada disso aconteceu.

Esperou até que ele se desse por satisfeito e encerrasse o beijo. Peter se afastou dela e tinha a esperança de que ela permitisse que o Grande Rei a contemplasse por alguns segundos. É claro que isso não aconteceu.

Susan lhe deu um tapa sonoro na cara e assim que ele se afastou ela saiu correndo aos prantos em direção aos seus aposentos, onde poderia se refugiar por um tempo. Peter ficou parado, meio extasiado, meio martirizado por tê-la feito chorar. Se apenas um beijo dela era capaz de deixá-lo em tal estado, ele mal podia esperar para tê-la por inteiro.

Uma estrela...Sua amada Susan desejava uma estrela. Aslan mais uma vez o favorecia diante da adversidade. Esta tarefa seria ainda mais fácil do que a anterior.

Quando rapaz, Peter tinha um grande amigo chamado Caspian, filho do falecido Duque do Ermo do Lampião. No mesmo ano em que o Grande Rei foi coroado, Caspian partiu para as Ilhas Solitárias, onde se tornou governador e homem de confiança do soberano.

O grande amigo e companheiro de farras e diversões acabou se casando por lá e Peter ainda tinha a carta onde Caspian descrevia sua noiva em detalhes. Peter não se lembrava do nome da jovem, mas sabia que era filha de Ramandu e era exatamente ai que estava a solução de seu problema.

Ramandu era uma estrela aposentada. Ele não brilhava mais, mas sua filha conservava todo viço e todo esplendor dos astros. Tudo o que Peter teria de fazer era escrever ao amigo Caspian e convocá-lo à corte juntamente com sua esposa. O Grande Rei poderia até mesmo tornar a Filha de Ramandu uma dama de companhia da futura rainha.

Enquanto Peter se encarregava de escrever ao amigo, Susan havia se trancado no quarto e proibido até mesmo a entrada de suas damas de companhia. Se jogou aos prantos sobre a cama, sentido ódio de si por não ter sido capaz de impedir que aquele ser desprezível a beija-se.

Se pudesse, ela arrancaria seus lábios para nunca mais ter de se lembrar da sensação de ser beijada por ele. Queria entender de onde vinha tamanha repulsa, tamanho ódio quando Peter se esforçava constantemente para agradá-la.

Sempre que pensava nisso sua cabeça doía de forma vertiginosa e ela sentia ainda mais raiva dele. Era um ciclo vicioso insuportável, muito pior do que qualquer sentimento ruim que ela pudesse imaginar.

Se apenas um beijo foi capaz de deixá-la naquele estado de desespero, ela teria de bolar algo ainda pior para a próxima tarefa. Ela estava certa de que Peter iria falhar em encontrar uma estrela para ela, mas mesmo assim era melhor prevenir. Susan não queria sequer pensar no que seria dela caso ele vencesse a aposta.

Na verdade, ela nem se quer cogitava essa idéia. Preferia morrer a se deitar com ele e ter de suportá-lo pelo resto da vida. Peter sabia disso e tinha tanto medo de que ela levasse a promessa de suicídio adiante que havia proibido que ela mantivesse qualquer objeto cortante dentro do quarto. Além disso, ela só podia falar com suas damas de companhia e os mensageiros reais que ele enviasse a ela por qualquer motivo. Ele tinha medo que alguém fornecesse a ela uma ampola de veneno.

Não importa como, Susan daria um jeito se por um acaso Peter vencesse o desafio. Aslan teria de mostrar alguma misericórdia para com ela. Não era justo uma pessoa sofrer tanto apenas porque o Grande Rei de Nárnia havia sido acometido de uma grave demência que ele insistia em chamar de amor.

Era um amor doentio de qualquer forma. Um que a mataria asfixiada dia após dia. Um amor tão inexplicável quanto o ódio que ela sentia por Peter.

Edmund ofereceu o braço à princesa e a conduziu até a Sala do Conselho. Como esposa do rei telmarino e futura rainha, era esperado que Lucy estivesse presente em todas as seções do Conselho dos Lords. Ela não deveria dizer nada, pois a autonomia de poder de uma rainha telmarina era bem restrita, ao menos em público.

O mais comum é que a rainha agisse como uma conselheira em âmbito particular, longe dos olhos dos nobres. Todos sabiam que convencer a soberana era o meio mais fácil de conseguir a aprovação de alguma lei, ou liberação de alguma verba, por isso o Conselho sempre se dividia em dois grandes grupos. O partido a favor da rainha e o partido contra, que se ocupava de criar intrigas e espalhar boatos que tinham por finalidade anular um casamento real, ou decapitar a pobre senhora.

Edmund estava particularmente preocupado com esta primeira aparição de Lucy na sala do conselho. Principalmente porque já havia se tornado um fato público que ele não a chamava para seus aposentos e tão pouco passava a noite nos dela. Para os que desejavam o rompimento de relações com Nárnia, para os revoltados pelo não casamento de Susan com o filho do Tisroc, e para aqueles que simplesmente adoravam uma boa intriga, isso seria um prato cheio. Tudo o que Edmund poderia desejar naquele momento é que ninguém soubesse da condição dela, do contrário ele seria praticamente obrigado a devolvê-la para o irmão e declarar uma guerra.

Havia explicado a ela no momento em que foi buscá-la. Lucy parecia nervosa e seria uma tola se não estivesse. O grande ponto a favor dela é que a princesa sabia se portar, todos os narnianos a amavam e todos os telmarinos que tiveram a oportunidade de vê-la tinham opiniões elevadas a respeito dela. Entretanto, Edmund ainda não tinha sido capaz de avaliar o quanto ela compreendia de política.

Entraram na Sala do Conselho juntos e Edmund a conduziu até o trono que ela ocuparia e em seguida sentou-se ao lado dela. Lucy encarou os presentes fazendo o possível para demonstrar um rosto sereno e simpático.

A seção foi iniciada e em menos de meia hora tudo começou a ficar muito claro. Lord Sopespian, um dos maiores tumultuadores e trapaceiros que já tiveram a chance de pisar naquela sala, parecia determinado a romper relações com Nárnia com base na alegação de que o Grande Rei Peter ainda não havia cumprido sua parte do acordo.

A notícia do desafio de Susan já havia chegado aos ouvidos de Edmund, mas para os demais súditos foi dito que a demora no cumprimento do acordo estava se dando graças aos grandiosos planos para o casamento real que Peter havia bolado. É claro que Sopespian não se deu por satisfeito com aquela explicação e estava tão ansioso por ver a aliança desfeita que suas atenções se voltaram para Lucy.

Edmund captou todas as pistas ao longo do discurso inflamado de Sopespian. Ele tinha um informante e este informante era alguém próximo de Lucy, o bastante para que o dissimulado soubesse do real impedimento para a consumação do casamento. Lucy parecia cada vez mais nervosa ao lado dele e, sem que se desse conta disso, Edmund se pegou segurando a mão dela discretamente, numa tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Insisto, meu senhor. Entregamos à Nárnia a mais bela princesa do mundo e ainda assim somos tratados com pouco caso. – Sopespian insistia em tagarelar – Além do mais, que vantagem tal acordo nos trouxe?

- Honrado Lord Sopespian... – para espanto de todos Lucy se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a falar. Edmund ficou perplexo pelo impulso dela, mas não teve coragem de interferir uma vez que todos haviam voltado suas atenções para ela – Entendo suas preocupações e compartilho de seu desejo de construir o melhor futuro possível para Telmar. Entretanto, acho que está sendo precipitado ao levantar tal discussão neste momento.

- E por que minha senhora diz isso? – Sopespian lançou um olhar predatório a ela. Lucy não se abalou.

- Nárnia ofereceu a Telmar uma noiva também, o que coloca ambos em pé de igualdade no acordo. Além do mais, o senhor desconhece o espírito dedicado de meu irmão. Eu mesma tive a chance de ver os planos para o casamento e a coroação de minha "irmã", Susan. Afirmo que tais planos demandam tempo e logo logo tudo caminhará para o tão esperado desfecho. – Lucy disse segura, causando um burburinho entre os presentes.

- E como tal desfecho pode ocorrer quando um rei não divide a cama com sua rainha e, principalmente, quando a rainha ainda não pode dividir a cama com seu rei, posto que é uma criança? – Sopespian pronunciou em alta voz e a comoção foi generalizada.

Lucy recuou um passo. Aquilo era de mais. Estavam desmoralizando não apenas a ela, mas a ele também! Ele era um rei e para todos os efeitos era sua esposa quem estava sendo atingida por aquele complô ridículo e Edmund não tolerava insubordinação.

- BASTA! – Edmund disse de forma firme, de um jeito que ninguém ousava contestar – Lord Sopespian, devo lembrá-lo que a princesa Lucy pode não ter sido coroada ainda, mas continua sendo minha esposa! Até que se diga o contrário, ela será respeitada por todos os membros deste conselho como se rainha fosse!

- Mil perdões, meu senhor. Eu apenas salientei um fato. – Lord Sopespian se inclinou numa reverência breve.

- Então aconselho que reavalie aquilo que chama de fato. – Edmund retrucou ainda mais sério. Ele se virou para Lucy que o encarava com um misto de gratidão e alivio. Ainda não havia acabado. O conselho precisava ser silenciado e o rei não deveria deixar margem para contestação. Ele caminhou até a princesa com passos firmes. Lucy não entendeu o que ele pretendia fazer e quando se deu conta já era tarde.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou o rosto dela para junto do seu. Ela sentiu sua boca ser encoberta pela boca dele e logo a língua de Edmund demandava passagem. Involuntariamente, ela deixou que seus dedos se perdessem nos cabelos escuros dele. Nunca pensou que ser beijada por alguém pudesse ser algo tão surreal, nem tão...Bom.

Edmund se afastou dela por um momento e a encarou nos olhos. Se pudesse ele pediria desculpas por um ato tão repentino, mas aquele não era o melhor lugar para isso. Então ele se virou para o conselho.

- Nenhum homem beijaria uma criança desta maneira. – ele disse sério encarando todos os presentes – Este, senhores do conselho, é o tipo de beijo que um marido compartilha com sua esposa. É algo que apenas amantes fariam e, por tanto, não ouvirei mais qualquer acusação leviana contra minha senhora, tão pouco ouvirei às especulações sobre o que se passa em nosso leito conjugal. Esta seção do conselho está encerrada.

Ele ofereceu o braço a ela novamente e a conduziu para fora da sala. Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do palácio o silêncio entre eles era constrangedor. Lucy não deu uma única palavra e era melhor assim. Edmund precisava falar com ela, mas se queria mantê-la em Telmar e manter o acordo com Nárnia, então teria de ser uma conversa sigilosa.

Ao chegarem à porta dos aposentos dela ele pediu permissão para entrar. Lucy concedeu permissão, ainda que estivesse terrivelmente constrangida. Uma vez dentro da ante sala dos aposentos e sem a presença de nenhuma das damas de companhia, ele podia falar.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu na Sala do Conselho. – ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto. Sentia-se exausto – Mas veja bem, minha senhora. Sua atitude foi um tanto incomum para uma consorte real de Telmar.

- Esperava que eu ficasse calada enquanto aquele homem, aquele Lord Sopespian, insultava a mim e meu irmão? – ela questionou imediatamente.

- Não, minha senhora. – ele respondeu calmo – Já tive a oportunidade de comprovar por mim mesmo que milady não é mulher de se calar diante de uma ofensa. Entretanto, tenha em mente que aquele homem deseja romper relações com Nárnia. Sopespian teria lucrado imensamente se Susan tivesse sido entregue a Calormânia e como isto não aconteceu e nenhum dos casamentos foi validado ele ainda tem esperanças de conseguir isso. Ele vai atacá-la sempre que possível e vai continuar até virar todo Conselho contra minha senhora. Eu não terei alternativa se não mandá-la de volta.

Lucy levou a mão à boca. Não havia se dado conta da fragilidade de sua condição até aquele momento. Por mias que ela não gostasse de Edmund, ou pelo menos não ao ponto de apreciar a idéia de estar casada com ele, a princesa sabia que Peter ficaria arrasado se tivesse de desfazer o acordo e perder sua noiva. Lucy preferia cortar o próprio braço a causar sofrimento ao irmão.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – ela perguntou apavorada – Vai me mandar embora? Vai declarar guerra ao meu país? – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e Edmund se sentiu mal por despejar tudo aquilo sobre ela.

- Não fique assim. Ainda não chegamos a este ponto e eu tenho um plano. – ele disse rapidamente numa tentativa de acalmá-la – Eles questionam o fato de que o casamento não foi consumado e por tanto não é válido. Muito bem, minha senhora dividirá a cama comigo pelo menos três vezes por semana e isso deve bastar para mantê-los calados.

- Como? – Lucy deu um sobressalto – Impossível!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Nada vai acontecer, eu garanto. – Edmund disse logo – Vai ser escoltada pelas damas até meus aposentos e vai passar a noite lá. Dormiremos na mesma cama, mas eu não vou encostar em você. Ninguém poderá dizer que não dividimos um mesmo leito, mas também ninguém saberá que nada acontece dentro do quarto.

- Mas Lord Sopespian sabe da minha condição. – a voz dela era chorosa, com uma pitada de pânico – O que podemos fazer quanto a isso?

- Acredito que uma de suas damas pode ter sido subornada. – Edmund disse seguro – Proponho que troquemos todas. Posso apontar uma lista de nomes de boas damas, de famílias leais a mim. Lady Jill seria uma boa supervisora para elas. Vocês têm quase a mesma idade, imagino que devem ter mais em comum do que isso.

- Eu estraguei tudo, não é? – ela abaixou a cabeça diante dele. Sentia-se péssima por causar tantos problemas e odiava pensar que não era bem vinda – Eu iria embora, se isso não fosse deixar meu irmão tão descontente. Seria tão mais simples desta maneira.

Agora as coisas estavam ainda mais delicadas do que ele poderia imaginar. Ele não queria que ela fosse embora, ela seria sua rainha eventualmente e isso já era algo certo. Edmund não poderia dizer que morria de amores por Lucy, mas ao menos ele gostava do espírito dela. Tinha opinião, mas não era histérica como Susan, era delicada, sem ser submissa e...Santo Deus, a idéia da camisola ainda não tinha saído da cabeça dele!

Não. Ela era a esposa dele e assim permaneceria. Não devolveria Lucy para Nárnia, nem em mil anos. O povo merecia uma rainha como ela e ele merecia vê-la usando aquela camisola!

Num impulso ele permitiu que seus dedos tocassem o rosto dela e o acariciassem. Fez seu melhor para sorrir e parecer confiante, mas aquilo não era algo que Edmund estava habituado a fazer. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava da ultima vez que teve de consolar uma pessoa.

- Não estragou não. – ele disse de um jeito tranqüilo e confiante – Só precisa se lembrar de uma coisa. Quando estivermos na Sala do Conselho, guarde suas opiniões até que estejamos sozinhos, ai pode me dizer o que pensa de tudo o que ouviu. Muito provavelmente vamos discutir várias vezes, mas eu estarei sempre disposto a ouvir aquilo que você pensa e, se possível, me valerei de seus conselhos.

- Obrigada pelas margaridas. – Lucy murmurou de uma forma tímida – E me desculpe por todas as barbaridades que eu disse no início.

- Eu também não fui muito hábil. – ele disse constrangido – E me perdoe por chamá-la de mentirosa.

Acho que posso dizer que foi ai que as coisas começaram a melhorar para Edmund e Lucy. Eles não eram exatamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas pelo menos estavam construindo uma relação de confiança. Lucy passou a achá-lo mais desajeitado do que arrogante, e Edmund passou a enxergá-la mais como uma mulher respeitável do que como uma criança estúpida.

Naquele mesmo dia as damas de companhia de Lucy foram substituídas e Lady Jill passou a ser a camareira chefe. Aquele era o início de uma bela amizade entre a futura rainha e a esposa de Lord Tirian, mas até então pouco se sabia a respeito disso.

Após o jantar, Edmund se retirou para seus aposentos e mandou que Lucy fosse levada até ele. Como de praxe, as damas da princesa a acompanharam até a porta da alcova do rei. Lady Jill lançou a sua senhora uma piscadela encorajadora antes de Lucy entrar.

Uma vez lá dentro, as portas foram fechadas e ela seguiu sozinha até o quarto onde Edmund dormia. O lugar era iluminado por poucas velas e havia uma lareira acesa. As paredes feitas de pedra deixavam o ambiente sempre frio, mesmo no verão, e durante a noite o rei gostava de manter a lareira acesa. As cortinas pesadas eram de um azul escuro, bordadas com prata, assim como as cortinas da cama. O leito era de ébano entalhado, maior do que a cama que ela ocupava.

Lucy caminhou timidamente pelo quarto, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. Edmund estava sentado em uma poltrona perto de uma das janelas quando notou a presença da princesa. Ele se levantou e caminhou até o leito e Lucy entendeu que devia fazer a mesma coisa.

Deitaram as costas na cama e ficaram encarando o teto por longos segundos de silêncio. Pareciam duas múmias em seus sarcófagos e estavam nervosos de mais para se quer cogitar a hipótese de se movimentarem.

- Há alguma maneira de isso ficar ainda mais constrangedor? – Lucy perguntou de um jeito lamurioso e Edmund não conteve o riso.

- Se você usar a camisola, com certeza ficará. – ele disse rindo.

- Não está ajudando! – ela retrucou tensa.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse já mais controlado – Bem, tente encarar de uma forma mais positiva. Quando for de verdade, e não uma farsa, minha senhora não ficará tão desconfortável na minha presença.

- Céus! Por um acaso sabe consolar alguém? – ela se revoltou e se virou para encará-lo. Edmund estava rindo ainda.

- Não. Nunca precisei fazer isso antes. – ele disse enquanto a encarava. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e o rosto corado. Os olhos sempre expressivos pareciam mais vivos do que nunca e a boca...Inevitavelmente ele se lembrou do beijo que havia roubado mais cedo.

- O que está olhando? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Nada... – ele sacudiu a cabeça de leve – Eu só estava notando que...Você fica bonitinha com raiva. – ela virou de costas pra ele e se cobriu com as mantas até o pescoço depois disso.

- Boa noite, meu senhor! – resmungou contrariada.

- Boa noite, minha senhora. – ele fez o mesmo que ela.

E aquele era o início de uma das noites mais mal dormidas da história de Telmar. E que Aslan ajudasse o rei Edmund a não sonhar com a rainha Lucy e sua camisola.

_**Nota da autora: E como prometido, eis aqui o capítulo. Constrangimentos a parte, agora começa a verdadeira tensão do negócio. Peter está perdendo a paciência com Susan. Quanto tempo será que o Grande Rei agüenta? Edmund está começando a descobrir que ter Lucy na cama é algo no mínimo...Interessante. Então, por hoje é só. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Problemas Reais**_

Dormir...Ele ainda tinha esta doce ilusão de que isso seria possível. Bem, até seria se Edmund não tivesse de dividir a cama com uma mulher. Veja bem, não qualquer mulher, mas a única que estava destinada a ele e, por ironia do destino, a única que ele não podia encostar!

Isso já seria problema o bastante para ele, mas Lucy parecia determinada a tornar tudo mais difícil. Por maior que fosse a cama, ela parecia ser atraída até ele de alguma forma. Quando Edmund se deu conta, Lucy estava com a perna sobre a dele. A barra da camisola havia sido suspensa pelos movimentos estabanados dela, dando ao rei uma idéia bem clara do que havia por debaixo das camadas de pano.

Pra não mencionar a forma como os seios dela subiam e desciam com a respiração profunda, característica do sono. Ele se pegou acompanhando o movimento das curvas suaves dos seios, tentando não tocá-los. E ainda queriam que ele acreditasse que ela era uma criança. Aquilo era uma piada.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando sugeriu que ela passasse a noite com ele? E só pra não melhorar a situação, Lucy repetiria aquela nova rotina pelo menos três vezes por semana.

As coisas estavam se tornando cada vez mais urgentes. Resolver a condição dela não era mais apenas um assunto de Estado. Estava se tornando pessoal!

Ele custou a dormir daquele jeito, mas após longas horas tentando pensar em situações desestimulantes ele finalmente dormiu. Não foi exatamente um sono agradável, mas dadas as condições foi o melhor possível, até ele sonhar que a estava beijando outra vez e acordar dando de cara com uma Lucy bem desperta.

Ao contrario do que poderiam esperar, Lucy não gritou. Assim que se deu conta da situação em que estavam ela manteve em mente que se fizesse um escândalo a farsa seria desmascarada e então ela seria mandada de volta a Nárnia no mesmo instante. Tudo o que ela fez foi ficar constrangida e correr para fora da cama o mais rápido possível, enquanto Edmund pensava em alguma coisa para dizer a ela.

- Acho melhor... – ela começou sem jeito – Acho que seria melhor se eu dormisse no divã da próxima vez. – Lucy sugeriu.

Edmund arqueou uma sobrancelha e então deixou a cama e caminhou até ela. Ele a encarava de uma forma estranha, como se não acreditasse em seus ouvidos, ou se recusasse a crer numa sugestão como aquela.

- Como é? – ele perguntou ainda encarando-a daquela maneira.

- É só que...- ela gaguejou por um momento – Não é apropriado. Já que nada vai acontecer entre nós, seria melhor que eu dormisse no divã. Assim teremos mais privacidade. – ele se deteve por um momento.

- Talvez tenha razão. – ele disse de uma forma comedida – Mas eventualmente estas encenações acabaram e então será imperativo que divida a cama comigo.

- Não me sinto confortável nesta situação. – ela murmurou e agora Edmund se sentia inexplicavelmente rejeitado. Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados.

- É melhor ir se acostumando com ela. – ele disse sério – Não deve tardar muito a acontecer.

- Como pode saber? – ela se afastou dois passos dele – Não há como prever isso.

- Tem de ser logo. Não tardará até que sejamos descobertos. – ele disse com expressão grave – Tudo isso é apenas para ganharmos tempo.

- Está bravo comigo. – ela constatou e Edmundo notou o quanto ela ainda parecia uma garota inocente, mesmo que todo corpo e seu temperamento cativante o convencessem do contrário.

- Não. – ele se virou e fixou seu olhar em qualquer ponto aleatório do quarto – Não estou bravo.

- Então por que está falando deste jeito? Como se eu o tivesse insultado? – ela questionou confusa.

- Talvez porque eu não esperava ser rejeitado por minha esposa antes mesmo de poder tocá-la. – e aquele foi um comentário infeliz que ele deixou escapar de um jeito ranzinza.

- Eu não tive a intenção. – Lucy disse tímida.

- Não se incomode comigo. – ele disse sentindo-se terrivelmente cansado pela noite mal dormida – É culpa minha, não é mesmo? Por ter me esquecido de que não sou exatamente o que esperava para esposo.

- Agora eu não estou entendendo. – Lucy realmente não estava assimilando uma única palavra do que Edmund estava dizendo. Pra começo de conversa, eles não estavam naquela situação por vontade própria, mas por conveniências diversas que envolviam Nárnia e Telmar. Lucy também nunca esperou que ele tivesse qualquer afeição por ela e acreditava que a recíproca era verdadeira, mas agora tudo estava muito fora do lugar para ser compreendido.

- Você age como se estivesse aliviada por não ter que dividir a cama comigo e da maneira como fala é como se desejasse que isso nunca acontecesse. – ele disse sério – Como, eu disse. Me ignore. Não costumo fazer muito sentido pela manhã.

- Nota-se. – ela disse tão confusa quanto antes – Eu tinha a impressão de que minha presença também não era do seu agrado, agora não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar com esta conversa.

- Bem, talvez eu só desejasse não ser rejeitado. – ele resmungou.

- Mas não o rejeitei!

- Então qual é o maldito problema de dormir na mesma cama que eu? – Lucy custou a acreditar que aquele era realmente o motivo da discussão. Na verdade, era tudo tão absurdo que ela começou a rir.

- Sinto muito... – ela mal conseguia respirar de tanto rir – Não foi minha intenção ofender, eu só...Acho que dormiríamos melhor sem esbarrar um no outro.

- Preciso saber uma coisa. – ele disse tão sério que ela se viu obrigada a segurar o riso – Sentiu tanta repulsa assim quando eu a beijei?

E aquilo pegaria qualquer um de surpresa. Lucy o encarou boquiaberta por uma fração de segundos, tentando processar o que acabara de ouvir. Não, ela não havia sentido repulsa, ousava dizer que havia gostado daquele momento estranho, mas o que não fazia sentido era a repentina ausência de confiança que o rei Edmund demonstrava.

- Eu ainda não vejo aonde quer chegar com essa história. – Lucy respondeu enquanto levava a mão à têmpora. Edmund deu um passo em direção a ela e por um momento ela achou que ele parecia aflito.

- É muito simples. – ele disse encarando-a – Eu me recuso a ser feito de idiota, como seu irmão está sendo feito. O Grande Rei caiu na tolice de dar a minha irmã uma chance de escapar do casamento e agora ele está sendo ridicularizado por isso. Mesmo acreditando que esta situação foge ao seu controle, não posso deixar de notar que há uma certa similaridade aqui.

- E o que espera que eu faça? – ela perguntou aflita – Já estou me sujeitando a todo tipo de constrangimento graças a isso. O que mais deseja de mim?

- Apenas me diga... – ele a encarou de uma forma severa – Há outra pessoa? Alguém por quem tenha sentimentos, ou apenas não se sente satisfeita com a perspectiva de ser a esposa do rei de Telmar? – isso fazia tanto sentido quanto o resto da neurose dele, mas a verdade é que Edmund conseguia ser muito inseguro às vezes. Morria de medo de ser taxado como fraco, ou ser alvo de chacota e, nos últimos dias, a idéia de que talvez Lucy tivesse o desejo se estar com outra pessoa passou a incomodá-lo bem mais do que deveria.

- Não diria sentimentos, mas eu tinha uma idéia bem tola. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros – Todos diziam que eu acabaria me casando com Corin, da Arquelândia. Eu estava acostumada com a idéia. Me pegava fantasiando a respeito, mas não estava nas minhas mãos decidir, não é mesmo?

Edmund não esperava ouvir a verdade, ou pelo menos não esperava que ela confirmasse seu medo infantil. Ele tentou se recordar rapidamente de como era Corin da Arquelândia. O filho mais novo de Lune era um jovem pouco mais novo do que o rei de Telmar, era conhecido por ser imprudente, pavio curto e ao mesmo tempo carismático e de boa índole. Era quase como imaginar um novo Peter e Edmund tinha pouco, ou nada em comum com aquele estereótipo.

- Corin não passa de um fanfarrão, um bruto que tem a sorte de ser filho do rei Lune e irmão mais novo de Cor. – Edmund disse com um toque de despeito – O que, em nome de Aslan, ele poderia oferecer a uma princesa de Nárnia?

- Oh! Eu não sei. – Lucy deu de ombros – Eu o achava atraente, mas era de Cor que eu gostava mais. Ele era bem educado e gentil comigo, sempre simpático. Fiquei um pouco triste quando anunciaram o noivado entre ele e Aravis Tarcaina.

- Só posso imaginar o quão decepcionante foi ser entregue a Telmar e a mim. – ele rebateu seco – Corin, ou Cor, provavelmente seriam bem mais agradáveis de ver logo pela manhã. Sim, sem dúvida. Muito mais dignos de sua companhia do que eu, não é mesmo?

- Decepção é ser acusada de mentirosa e agora meu senhor sugere que sou infiel em pensamentos. – ela disse nervosa – Chega disso! Por que se preocupar com pessoas por quem eu possa ter tido sentimentos? Não faz mais sentido quando estou casada com você.

- Claro. Por que nos preocupar com isso, não é mesmo. Aposto que minha amante ficará muito satisfeita em saber. – Edmund respondeu cínico. Não havia amante alguma, mas ver o rosto de Lucy mudar de cor de tanta raiva com certeza valia a mentira.

- Disse que não tinha amante. – ela resmungou entre dentes.

- E você nunca me disse que era apaixonada por outro! - ele retrucou – Eu sou seu esposo! É de mim que deve gostar!

- Bem difícil quando meu senhor não me dá motivo algum para isso! – Lucy quase gritou e Edmund lançou a ela um olhar indignado.

- E quanto ao beijo? – como se um simples beijo tivesse o mágico poder de fazer qualquer mulher se apaixonar. A verdade é que Edmund queria pensar que, como rei, deveria ser irresistível para qualquer uma, inclusive para Lucy.

- Foi só um beijo! E você nem mesmo queria me beijar, só fez aquilo pra calar o Conselho! – ela retrucou.

A argumentação de Lucy estava longe de ser a melhor possível. De fato, havia sido apenas um beijo, mas aos ouvidos de Edmund aquela alegação pareceu muito mais ofensiva. Ela o havia menosprezado. Um beijo, apenas um beijo, algo que aparentemente não significou nada para ela, enquanto ele estava assumindo publicamente que a desejava.

Então ele chegou à conclusão que já era hora dela entender que beijos são beijos, não brincadeiras e definitivamente não algo leviano. O beijo de um rei queria dizer muita coisa.

Antes que Lucy se desse conta, Edmund a puxou pela cintura e a calou com seus próprios lábios. Sem qualquer delicadeza, a língua dele demandou passagem entre os lábios dela, tornando aquele contato impulsivo um beijo sedento. Um pouco de vingança, um pouco de receio, um pouco de frustração e muito de algo mais...Algo que eles ainda levariam um tempo para descobrirem o que era.

De qualquer forma, a intenção dele era deixar bem claro que ela não devia andar por ai fantasiando com príncipes da Arquelândia, ou qualquer outro país, quando era a esposa do rei de Telmar. Não quando ele queria que ela gostasse da idéia.

Quando ele se afastou, lembrando-se repentinamente da necessidade de oxigênio, notou que Lucy parecia estática e de certo modo apavorada. Edmund se perguntou se algum dia ele conseguiria dar um passo certo quando o assunto era ela. Tudo o que ele fazia sempre dava errado e acabava tendo o efeito contrário ao esperado. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso por estar sendo tão infantil, mas não por tê-la beijado outra vez.

- Faça o que bem entender quando eu a chamar para este quarto. – ele disse sério e deu as costas a ela – Enquanto ainda for uma "menina" não precisa tolerar minha presença ao seu lado. Pode voltar para seus aposentos agora. Quando chegar lá, peça para Lady Jill comparecer ao meu gabinete.

E Lucy fez o que ele disse. Estava tão constrangida e confusa que saiu de lá o mais rápido que a boa educação permitia. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o coração acelerado. Edmund a havia beijado outra vez e as coisas começavam a fugir ao controle. A princesa simplesmente já não sabia mais se devia ser indiferente a ele, ou se isso já havia se tornado algo impossível. Talvez ela estivesse começando a gostar da idéia de ser a rainha dele.

Quando chegou aos seus aposentos, ela transmitiu a mensagem à Lady Jill, que foi de encontro ao rei assim que terminou de ajudar Lucy com suas roupas.

Existem algumas coisas que precisam saber sobre a esposa de Lord Tirian. Jill era uma jovem de espírito encantador e foi amiga de infância do insuportável conselheiro Eustace. Além disso, ela era praticamente uma central de informações sobre duas pernas. Em Telmar nada passava despercebido por ela e se alguém precisava de alguma informação valiosa era à Jill que deviam recorrer. Cabe salientar que ela não era uma fofoqueira barata, a garota tinha ética e só compartilhava uma informação que julgasse de suma importância para a vida de uma pessoa querida.

Foi por isso que o rei Edmund mandou chamá-la e também um dos motivos pelo qual ele a nomeou chefe das damas de companhia da futura rainha. O objetivo era conseguir informações privilegiadas sobre os gostos de Lucy e seu temperamento. Entretanto, com Jill as chances de encontrar uma solução para a "questão de Lucy" aumentavam consideravelmente.

Assim que ela adentrou o gabinete, Edmund ofereceu assento à dama e Lady Jill aceitou prontamente. Ela notou de imediato que o rei parecia mal humorado e muito mais sério do que de costume. Isso, somado ao estado de Lucy logo pela manhã, tornaram a situação um pouco mais clara. Algo havia acontecido entre eles, ou estava caminhando pra isso.

Lady Jill não conseguiu conter um sorriso de entendimento. Bem, talvez fosse o momento ideal para contar ao rei que ela tinha uma resposta para o problema, ou pelo menos sabia quem tinha.

- Conseguiu a informação que pedi? – Edmund perguntou diretamente e Lady Jill sorriu satisfeita.

- Foi uma sorte, Majestade. – ela respondeu prontamente – Soube por fonte segura. Há uma mulher de idade, que vive em algum lugar próximo a Ettinsmoore. Dizem que ela é especialista em ajudar casais. Todo tipo de problemas de alcova. Penso que ela tem a resposta para o problema da princesa.

- Como se chama esta mulher? – Edmund perguntou enquanto massageava as têmporas.

- A chamam de Tia Polly. É uma feiticeira conhecedora de magias antigas relacionadas à ervas e raízes. Magia da natureza. – Edmund estremeceu diante daquilo. O mito da Feiticeira Branca ainda estava bem vivo na mente de todos, mas diante do problema não restava outra alternativa.

- Vá até ela e pergunte se pode me oferecer uma solução. Diga que dinheiro não é problema. Se conseguir uma solução pro problema de sua senhora, também será recompensada. – Edmund disse afobado.

Lady Jill fez uma reverência e agradeceu humildemente a generosidade do jovem rei. Quando deixou a sala não conseguiu conter o riso, tão pouco os pensamentos impróprios. Oh, a princesa poderia ser tecnicamente uma criança, mas tudo indicava que as coisas entre ela e o rei estavam fluindo muito bem. Nenhum homem ficaria tão desesperado assim por uma solução se não estivesse seriamente apaixonado por uma mulher.

Esta história é feita de obstáculos inusitados, mas naquele momento as loucuras de Susan não perturbavam tanto a cabeça do Grande Rei Peter. O rapaz estava sentado em seu escritório particular tomando uma taça de vinho enquanto passava os olhos pela pilha de papeis que devia ser analisada por ele.

Estava de excelente humor naquele dia. Havia ordenado que um enorme banquete fosse preparado para receber o Governador das Ilhas Solitárias, seu velho e bom amigo Caspian.

Seu humor estava tão bom naquele dia que durante o almoço com a princesa Susan, a garota passou a encará-lo com olhos suspeitos. Enquanto mastigava um pedaço de carne, Susan tentava imaginar o que estava se passando dentro daquela cabeça loira dele e não conseguiu pensar em nada. Não queria perguntar diretamente ao Grande Rei, mas a curiosidade acabou falando mais alto.

- Está com uma cara mais lerda e irritante do que o normal. – ela comentou mal humorada. O sorriso de Peter se alargou.

- Obrigado por reparar, minha senhora. – ele disse de forma jovial.

- Qual o motivo disso. Por um acaso deu de cara com faunos rebolando e usando saias de flores? – ela continuou com seu tom impertinente. Peter gargalhou.

- Oh não, mas admito que seria engraçado. – ele disse alegre – Estou apenas satisfeito com a vida hoje. Acordei e me dei conta de que sou casado com a mulher mais linda do mundo, que um dia teremos filhos maravilhosos e que minha senhora há de me amar tanto quanto a amo. Além disso recebi notícias que meu velho amigo Caspian está chegando à Cair Paravel esta tarde e poderei revê-lo. Lutamos juntos contra Jadis e já se passaram alguns anos desde a última vez que nos vimos.

- Amar o senhor é algo que só acontecerá no dia em que o sol nascer no oeste e o inferno congelar. Prefiro morrer a ter um filho seu, mas admito que a visita do seu amigo pode ser algo proveitoso. Quem sabe Sua Majestade descobre que está apaixonado por ele e me esquece de uma vez por todas.

- Dificilmente, amada minha. Eu prefiro a suavidade de seu rosto de porcelana à cara barbuda de Caspian. Que pensamento atroz. – Peter ponderou por um longo minuto – Atroz de fato. Gosto de seios, gosto muito de seios e Caspian não tem nenhum. Gosto de pernas roliças e macias, Caspian sempre pareceu um temendo varapau. Não, não, a senhora me agrada muito mais. Mas creio que minha senhora apreciará a visita, já que meu amigo está trazendo a esposa. Lady Lilliandil é uma senhora adorável, creio que se darão muito bem.

- Melhor do que me dou com o senhor, com certeza. – Susan disse mal humorada – Se me permite, toda essa conversa sobre seios e pernas me fez perder o apetite.

Susan deixou a sala de refeições e desapareceu entre os corredores do castelo, resmungando como sempre, e rogando pragas para que Peter morresse engasgado com a comida. Não, nem mesmo aquilo conseguiu deixá-lo de mal humor.

O restante do dia transcorreu sem problemas. Quando a noite caiu soaram as trombetas de Cair Paravel, anunciando a chegado do amigo do Grande Rei e de sua esposa. Peter fez questão de se apresentar aos convidados em sua melhor forma e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Quando viu o amigo, Caspian se apressou em saudá-lo e entregar-lhe presentes que havia trazido das Ilhas Solitária para o Grande Rei e sua esposa. Peter agradeceu, mas insistiu em dizer que não era necessário.

- Você não mudou nada! – Peter comentou satisfeito – Talvez tenha ganhado alguns quilos.

- Sua Majestade também não mudou nada. – Caspian comentou – Lembra-se de minha esposa?

- É uma honra reencontrá-la, madame. – Peter segurou a mão da dama e a beijou de leve. Não pode deixar de notar como ela era absurdamente bonita. De uma forma inumana, ela era a mulher mais bonita que se poderia imaginar, mas para o Grande Rei, apenas Susan merecia tal elogio. – Pedi para que chamassem minha adorada senhora para que a conheçam.

- Será um prazer, Majestade. – a esposa de Caspian disse.

- De fato, estávamos curiosos para conhecer a futura Grande Rainha de Nárnia. – Caspian completou.

Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que Susan se junta-se ao Grande Rei e seus convidados no salão. A futura Grande Rainha era uma mulher vaidosa e fez questão de se apresentar em suas melhores roupas e com suas jóias mais bonitas, entretanto, quando colocou os olhos sobre a belíssima esposa de Caspian, ela praticamente perdeu a fala e sentiu-se a mulher mais feia do mundo.

Liliandil não usava nada muito ostentoso, ainda que Caspian fosse riquíssimo e enchesse sua esposa de presentes. A questão é que qualquer adorno era desnecessário quando se tem brilho próprio. A reação de Susan não passou despercebida aos olhos de Peter. O Grande Rei sorriu satisfeito ao ver que sua esposa havia perdido a fala.

- Permita-me apresentar minha amada, Susan de Telmar. – Peter fez as devidas apresentações – Minha senhora, este é Caspian X, Governador das Ilhas Solitárias e sua esposa, Lady Liliandil, Filha de Ramandu, Filha da Estrela.

Bastou que Susan ouvisse a última palavra para que seu rosto perdesse toda cor, mas ela não demonstrou nenhum outro sinal de pânico além deste. Como era uma jovem vaidosa e bem educada, ela tratou seus convidados muito bem e até simpatizou com a esposa de Caspian, entretanto, sua mente procurava desesperadamente por um novo plano para conseguir derrotar Peter.

Quando o banquete terminou, Susan se retirou para seus aposentos as pressas, mas antes que pudesse se refugiar no conforto de seu quarto Peter a interceptou, segurando-a pelo braço. Ela rangeu os dentes em resposta, enquanto sentia o estomago revirar.

- Largue o meu braço! – ela ordenou grosseira.

- Desta vez eu não trapaceei. Joguei limpo e lhe trouxe uma estrela, como pediu. – ele disse com a voz rouca. Susan estremeceu e sentiu vontade de sair correndo.

- Ainda não venceu a última etapa do desafio. – Susan argüiu em sua defesa – Não cante vitória antes do tempo.

- Então diga qual é a última etapa. – Peter falou com voz cortante.

- Estou cansada. Conversamos a respeito depois. – Susan tentou se livrar dele.

- AGORA! – o Grande Rei perdeu a paciência e Susan estremeceu diante da raiva dele.

- Está bem. – ela disse séria – Eu quero um cervo branco. – Peter não percebeu quando seu queixo caiu diante do pedido dela – Vai ter de caçar um cervo branco, mas não pode matá-lo. Deve trazê-lo vivo até mim, nem um machucado.

O cervo branco era uma velha lenda narniana. Por se tratar de um animal raríssimo dizia-se que quem conseguisse caçar o bicho teria qualquer desejo atendido. Neste contexto não precisaria ser gênio para deduzir o quão perdido Peter estava. Não se via um cervo branco em Nárnia a mais de mil anos.

Susan sorriu para ele vitoriosa, mas o Grande Rei, aquele que havia derrotado a Feiticeira Branca, não se deixaria abalar diante daquela mulher e de seus jogos. Ele teria Susan em seus braços e isso era ponto passivo.

- Muito bem. Terá seu cervo branco vivo e sem nenhum arranhão. – Peter disse sério – Mas antes disso, quero minha retribuição por ter lhe trazido uma estrela.

Com a rapidez de uma serpente que dá o bote, Peter a agarrou pela nuca, prensou o corpo de Susan contra a parede, e sem a menor cortesia sua língua demandou passagem por entre os lábios carnudos dela.

O jogo ainda não havia terminado, mas Susan agora temia ficar presa em Nárnia e casada com aquele homem desprezível para sempre.

_**Nota da autora: Quero ouvir os gritinhos de ALELUIA! Isso ai, terminei o capítulo, estou viva, estou escrevendo, estou bem. Meu sumiço se deve a uma série de problemas pessoais que tive de enfrentar neste início de ano, então eu não estava com cabeça para escrever, mas agora estou de volta à ativa. A camisola ainda vai dar pano pra manga XD. A discussão do Ed e da Lu foi épica e hilária, enquanto Peter e Susan começam a fazer figura decorativa na história (que culpa tenho eu se eu amo o Edmund?).**_

_**Comentários me fazem mais feliz e disposta a escrever. Se querem mais, cliquem naquele botão verde ali em baixo e deixem um recadinho pra Tia Bee XD.**_

_**Happy St. Patrick's Day pra todo mundo! **__**Usem verde e bebam uma Guinness por mim!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
